Travesía Runaterra
by alexander bundoc
Summary: Runaterra guarda muchas aventura que nunca han sido contadas ¿cuales serán? descubramos las junto a un misterioso viajero llamado Neo.
1. Capítulo 1: Un mono Estilo Wuju

**Hola gracias por leer aun que sea la primera parte de mi fic.**

 **Como dice en el summary veremos las historias poco conocidas de runaterra , pero como Riot modifica las historias de los campeones a cada rato puede que no sea exacto, si eres de un futuro no muy distante disculpa los errores.**

 **Tratare de que mi Oc sea lo menos Gary sue posible, pero Igual que los campeones tendrá cuatro habilidades para que sobreviva a los peligros de runaterra y en su viaje se le unirán algunos de los personajes de la liga de legendas y otros poco conocidos.**

 **sin mas que agregar aquí esta el primer capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un mono estilo Wuju.

Media noche en la selva de la peste un paisaje tropical en la parte mas meridional de valoran. De repente una nave envuelta en llamas cae del cielo y se estrella en una fosa de lodo, cerca de unas ruinas. La nave empezó a hundirse y de pronto en la parte de arriba sale un chico como de unos 20 o 24 años de edad, bestia ropa postapocalíptica y tenia una especie de cápsula metálica colgada en la espalda. Este salto a un árbol que estaba cerca, luego de que estaba en la orilla del pantano vio su nave hundirse.

-Buena fortuna mi amigo fuisteis un fuerte y valeroso corcel-dijo con acento español.

Un pequeño robot en forma de esfera salió de la cápsula.

-Pero que bien te estacionas genio-dijo el robot con tono sarcástico.

-¿Que acaso debía saber que la nave no tenía freno de mano?

-Es una nave está implícito genio-dijo el robot enojado.

-Hay si como sea sabes ¿donde estamos?

-Pues según mis datos caímos a 387 km al sur del instituto de la guerra.

-¡Que! sabes cuánto tiempo me va a llevar llegar hasta allá caminando.

-Quien te manda a tener tan buen sentido de la orient.

No termino de hablar porque cayó al suelo.

-¿Estas bien Max?-pregunto el muchacho.

-No mi energía esta baja, tengo que invernar para recargarme-dijo Max tratando de levantarse.

-¿Como voy a encontrar el instituto de guerra sin ti?-pregunto angustiado.

-Dame un segundo. Hizo aparecer un Smartphone de la capsula. –Listo ya le cargue las coordenadas del instituto solo síguelas y no te perderás.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso-dijo el muchacho tomando el Smartphone.

-Si lo sabías, solo no lo recuerdas, tu solo sigue el mapa.

-Ok entonces ve a hacer la meme esferita.

-De acuerdo no te pierdas.

-No prometo nada.

-Ah buenas noches-fue lo último que dijo Max antes de entrar de nuevo a la capsula.

-Bien veamos a donde-dijo mirando el Smartphone. –Hacia haya-dijo señalando unas ruinas.

Pero algo llamo su atención había humo saliendo de las ruinas Neo pudo simplemente rodear lo pero la curiosidad lo domino, se dirigió haya y cuando llego encontró una aldea junto a las ruinas pero no había nadie parecía desierta. Entonces escucho música que venía de las ruinas. Entro en el templo y vio a unos monos bailando alrededor de una gran fogata, pero no eran monos ordinarios caminaban como humanos y podían hablar, a Neo le sorprendió lo que veía. Estaban en una especie de fiesta. Pero también había uno que parecía el sabio de la tribu que estaba charlando con un mono que traía puesta una armadura y una vara, eran rojas con detalles dorados. Neo se quedo viéndolos por un rato, hasta que el viento soplo detrás de el hacia los monos que al percibir su olor se pusieron en guardia. El mono con armadura salto hacia él y lo lanzo fuera del templo.

-¡oye ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Neo en el suelo.

El mono seguía en guardia.

-Sé que puedes entenderme lo que digo, así que contéstame.

-los intrusos no son bienvenidos aquí-dijo el mono apuntándole con la vara.

-Me llamo Neo y pudiste decirme vete en vez de patearme.

-Pues yo me llamo wukong y te daré dos opciones vete de aquí o enfréntame, tú decides-dijo wukong con tono amenazante.

-Ósea que primero me atacas y luego me desafías, pues ¿sabes que? reto aceptado.

-No digas que no te lo advertí.

Neo se puso de pie, se quito la capsula de la espalda y se puso en guardia, Neo corrió hacia wukong intentando golpearlo pero este bloqueaba cada golpe con su vara, luego Neo se barrio contra los pies de wukong, pero antes de que lo tocara la armadura de wukong se volvió verde y golpearlo este desapareció, Neo estaba confundido. Luego wukong reapareció sobre una casi derrumbada columna.

-Je je eres lento-dijo wukong burlándose

-Tranquilo solo estoy calentando-dijo Neo jadeando.

-haber si como ladras muerdes, estilo wuju-dijo antes de saltar hacia Neo.

Neo intento esquivarlo pero wukong se movía demasiado rápido y luego empezó a girar con su vara hasta que golpeo a Neo y lo lanzo contra unas varas de bambú que estaban apiladas cerca de una choza.

-Ja ja, te lo advertí-dijo Wukong burlándose.

-Neo parecía inconsciente, pero empezó a ponerse de pie.

-¿Quieres más?- pregunto Wukong.

Neo tomo una de las varas de bambú y empezó a invadirlo un aura anaranjada.

-Estilo wuju-dijo Wukong atacando de nuevo.

-¡Espíritu del mono!-grito mientras proyectaba la imagen de un mono.

Wukong atacaba sin parar, pero esta vez Neo copiaba a la perfección cada movimiento que hacia. Incluso el estilo wuju, wukong estaba confundido.

-¿Donde aprendiste esos movimientos?- pregunto wukong.

-Acabas de enseñármelos, el espíritu del mono me permite aprender los movimientos de mi oponente ¿o acaso no has escuchado la expresión el mono ve el mono hace?-dijo Neo posando como si fuera un mono.

-Bueno tal vez puedas imitar mis movimientos, pero no mi fuerza-dijo Wukong empezó a girar con su vara.

-Buen giro ahora te mostrare el mio ¡Ninjago!-dijo Neo creando un tornado de tierra.

Ambos chocaron a toda velocidad pero esta vez fue wukong el que salio volando contra la columna en la que se haba parado antes.

-Y ese fue mi spinjitzu-dijo Neo festejando.

Wukong empezó a levantarse, pero la columna en la que había chocado empezó a caer hacia el. Casi lo aplasta, Neo corrió y lo quito en el ultimo momento pero la columna cayo sobre el rompiéndose en escombros. Wukong se repuso y vio la columna, aun no creía que Neo lo hubiera salvado.

-¿Wukong estas bien?-pregunto el sabio de la tribu.

-Yo si pero el no-dijo wukong aun mirando los escombros.

Los monos se acercaron para sacar a Neo de los escombros, pero de repente los pedazos de la columna empezaron a flotar, luego Neo salio de debajo de ellos. Tenia los brazos extendido como si cargara algo, después lanzo los escombros al frente y casi cayeron sobre los monos. Neo camino un poco y luego cayo de rodillas tosiendo tierra.

-¡Oye fíjate!-gritaron los monos.

-Lo siento seré mas cuidadoso la próxima vez ¡QUE MEDIA TONELADA DE PIEDRAS ME CAIGAN ENCIMA!-grito Neo aun en el suelo.

wukong se acerco a el.

-¿Como sobreviviste a eso?-pregunto wukong.

-Un gracias por salvarme la vida ¿es mucho pedir?-dijo Neo.

-Lo siento gracias por salvarme.

-De nada y contestando a tu pregunta puedo controlar la tierra, con mi tierra control. Antes de que la columna me cayera encima abrí una grieta y oculte.

-Y ¿por que me salvaste?

-Es que no quería ganar por un tecnicismo, te parece si seguimos otro día -dijo Neo con voz ronca.

-De acuerdo, oye si puedes controlar la tierra por que no lo hiciste cuando me enfrentaste-pregunto Wukong.

-No quería que cuando te ganara dijeras que hice trampa-dijo Neo sonriendo.

-Cuando me ganaras, creo que aun estas mareado por el golpe-dijo wukong con tono burlón.

-Oye ese estilo wiji.

-Wuju-

-Si wuju, es bueno ¿donde lo aprendiste?- pregunta Neo

-En jonia me lo enseño el maestro yi, y tu donde aprendiste ese suijitsu.

-Spinjitzu, lo aprendí en un lugar muy lejano llamado ninjago, hace mucho que no lo usaba, lamento haber interrumpido su fiesta y a propósito ¿que celebran?-pregunta Neo sacudiéndose la tierra.

-Es una fiesta de despedida para mi vine para reconectarme con mi lugar de origen y lo logre, regresare a jonia en la mañana.

-Bien creo seguiré mi camino-

-¿Te iras de noche?- pregunto Wukong.

-Oye lo mas peligroso que tiene esta selva eres tu y te patee el trasero, estaré bien-dijo Neo montándose la capsula en la espalda.

-Sabio ¿alguien puede acompañarlo para que salga de la selva vivo? por que esta alucinando-dijo Wukong.

-Yo lo llevare, ¿hacia donde te diriges?-dijo el sabio.

-Al norte, a un lugar llamado instituto de la guerra-contesto Neo.

-¿Quieres unirte a la liga de leyendas?-pregunta Wukong.

-¿Que es la liga de leyendas?-pregunta Neo.

-Liga de leyendas es el lugar donde los luchadores mas fuertes del mundo se enfrentan y son llamados campeones, yo soy un campeón y el instituto de la guerra es donde es dirigida-contesta el mono con un aire de grandeza en su voz.

-Wau no sabia eso, pero no me dirijo aya por eso, dos amigos míos están desaparecidos, perseguían a un criminal, y el ultimo lugar donde los vieron fue en ese lugar voy a buscarlos-contesta Neo

A wukong le extraño un poco lo que dijo Neo.

-Bueno en ese caso tienes que apresurarte-dijo el sabio.

-Nos volveremos a ver recuerda que no hemos terminado nuestra pelea-dijo wukong.

-¿Aun crees que puedes ganarme?-pregunto Neo riéndose.

-No creo se que puedo ganarte-

-Se vale soñar, bueno ya me voy, hasta la vista-dijo Neo mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Ah Neo el norte es para aya-dijo el sabio apuntado su dedo en dirección opuesta.

Neo se detuvo y saco su Smartphone.

-Si es cierto-dijo Neo siguiendo al sabio.

Unas horas mas tarde llegaron al limite de la selva de la peste.

-Bien aquí termina la selva de la peste y hasta aquí llego yo-dijo el sabio

-Gracias por traerme sabio, por cierto ¿ese es su nombre real?

-No me llamo kalim.

-De acuerdo, gracias por traerme kalim.

-¿Seguro que sabes a donde vas? La selva de kumungu es muy peligrosa-dijo kalim.

-Si tranquilo kalim, bueno adiós-dijo neo mientras se adentraba en la selva de kumungu.

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí ¿Y que les pareció el primer capitulo? Se que la academia de la guerra ya no es canon pero quería incluirla ya que es parte de runaterra y por que no se me ocurrió otro lugar como punto medio antes de irme les hare una pregunta ¿si Neo fuera un campeon que clase de campeon seria?, en fin comentarios, aportes, insultos, alabanzas, etc las leeré** **adiós**


	2. Capítulo 2: Champiñones y Cañones

**Este sera un capitulo corto. Cuando mencionan la selva de kumungu enseguida pienso en nidalee o zyra y van a aparecer pero en el siguiente capitulo en este aparecerá el yordle mas querido de todos Teemo y tristana gozenlo.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Champiñones y Cañones.

Amanecer en la selva de kumungu un lugar inhóspito y peligroso donde incluso las plantas pueden matarte y llena de tesoros ocultos.

Neo iba saltando sobre las ramas de los arboles gracias a su espíritu del mono, siguió saltando como si fuera un mono hasta que se detuvo el copa de un gran árbol.

-Ay me muero de hambre y no veo nada de comer sobre esta tonta selva-dijo Neo quejándose.

Entonces escucho un rugido que venía debajo de los arboles. Neo bajo hasta el suelo para investigar y sonrío cuando vio que estaba repleto de de hongos.

-¡Champiñones!-grito arrodillándose y tomando un hongo. -Qué raro, no recuerdo que los champiñones fueran verdes o que tuvieran puntos morados-dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero estaba tan hambriento que no le importo empezó a comérselos como si no hubiera un mañana. Se comió todos los hongo que había, de repente sintió un gran dolor en el estomago.

-No eran champiñones, No eran champiñones-dijo retorciéndose de dolor. Se quito la cápsula de la espalda y Saco un cilindro de vidrio que tenía un líquido verde se lo bebió y siguió retorciéndose de dolor por 10 horas hasta que dejo de moverse.

Un momento después de entre unos arbustos aparecieron dos pequeñas criaturas una era peluda, con un sombrero verde y una mochila llena de mapas. La otra era morada, con el cabello blanco y un gran cañón.

-Teemo no me molesta acompañarte a buscar tus hongos, pero ¿por que no me dijiste que hacia tanto calor?-pregunto la morada.

-Lo siento tristana supongo que ya estoy acostumbrado-dijo el peludo.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia cuando vieron el cuerpo de Neo frente a ellos tristana le apunto con su cañón y teemo con una cerbatana.

-Levanta te-dijo tristana pero Neo no se movía.

Los dos se vieron las caras y luego tristana se acerco hasta él y toco con su cañón. Teemo empezó a mirar alrededor.

-¿Y los hongos?-pregunto teemo confundido.

Tristana encontró un hongo mordido junto a Neo.

-Aquí-contesto mostrándole el hongo a teemo.

-¿Se comió todos los hongos ante de caer? No es humano-dijo teemo sorprendido.

-claro que ya no lo es, esta muerto-dijo tristana.

De repente Neo comenzó a moverse y se levanto de golpe gritando.

-¡champiñones!-se paso la mano por los ojos solo para ver el atardecer. ¿Ya esta anocheciendo pues cuanto dormí?

Teemo y tristana se sorprendieron estaba vivo.

Neo volteo y vio los yordles junto a él.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto Neo aun algo aturdido.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento luego tristana le contesto.

Yo soy tristana y el es teemo ahora tu contesta-dijo apuntándole con su cañón. -¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Neo-contesto mientras se colocaba la cápsula de nuevo.

Di me Neo ¿cómo sobreviviste después de comerte tantos hongos venenosos?-pregunto teemo con ton interrogante.

-¡Hongos venenosos! Ya decía yo que se veían demasiado raros para ser champiñones-contesto sobando se la barriga. -Sobreviví con esto-dijo mostrándoles el cilindro con el liquido verde.

-¿Qué es eso un antídoto?-pregunto teemo.

-No son hormonas especiales-contesto.

-¿Hormonas?-pregunto tristana.

-Si si estas envenenado, adaptan tu cuerpo para que te vuelvas inmune al veneno-contesto guardando el cilindro. -Eso claro si es que aguantas el veneno mientras hacen efecto sino estas muerto.

En eso escucharon un rugido.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta tristana.

-No lo sé pero lo averiguare fue un placer conocerlos-dijo Neo trepándose en un árbol y dirigiéndose en la dirección de la que vino el rugido.

-Que tipo tan raro-dijo tristana.

-Vamos esta anocheciendo y aun tengo que recargar municiones-dijo teemo luego los dos se perdieron entre los arbustos.

* * *

 **Bien eso fue todo, para el próximo capitulo la pelea contra Nidalee y Zyra, lo de las hormonas fue un homenaje a luffy de one piece en el arco impel dawn. Comentarios aportes criticas alabanzas etc, etc los leeré bye**


	3. Capítulo 3: Garras de pumas

**Ok lo prometido es deuda aquí les trago la pelea entre las dos campeonas mas feroces y sexys de la selva de kumungu Nidalee la cazadora salvaje y Zyra el despertar de las espinas.**

 **Ahora como sera una gran pelea y no quiero gastar muchos capítulos en el mismo lugar ya que aun queda mucha runaterra por recorrer este sera un capitulo un poquis largo. otra cosa es que yo vaso las peleas en el lore de los campeones no en sus modo de juego.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Garras de puma

Neo iba saltando a toda velocidad entre los árboles para ver de que era el rugido escucho antes. Siguió saltando hasta que llego a un claro y vio que el rugido era de un puma que estaba atrapado en una trampa para cerdos y colgaba boca abajo de la rama de un árbol. Neo se acerco a la rama y corto la trampa. El puma cayó al suelo, pero al parecer se había lastimado la pata.

-no puedo dejarlo así-dijo Neo bajando de la rama y acercándose con cuidado.

El puma lo detecto.

-Aleja te-dijo el puma amenazante.

Neo se sorprendió de que hablara, pero no tanto considerando que peleo con un mono que sabia wuju.

-Cálmate solo intento ayudarte-dijo Neo tratando de calmarlo.

-si claro, igual que nidalee intento ayudarme colgándome de esa trampa-dijo el puma retrocediendo.

-Mira no sé quien sea nidalee, pero yo te ayude a bajar de esa trampa, ahora déjame curarte la pata-dijo Neo acercándose más a él.

-Acercarte más y veras lo que te pasara-dijo el puma.

Neo se detuvo y vio que el puma estaba por pisar otra trampa.

-Detente hay una trampa detrás de ti-dijo Neo tratando de advertirle.

-Si claro ¿qué tanto crees que soy?-dijo el puma sin dejar de retroceder y pisando la trampa lastimándose aun más la pata.

-Muy tonto según parece-dijo neo.

El puma soltó un gran rugido de dolor.

-Muy bien ahora si necesitas ayuda-dijo Neo sacando un botiquín de su cápsula y acercándose hasta el puma.

-¡Te dije que te alejaras!-grito el puma lanzando un zarpazo al brazo de Neo, pero no hizo más que arañarlo, no le quedaba mucha fuerza.

-Se nota que llevas colgado mucho tiempo-dijo Neo sacándole la pata de la trampa y vendándosela con una gasa.

El puma se resistió, pero luego se calmo.

-Bien, ahora come esto-dijo Neo dándole una pastilla.

-¿para qué es eso?-pregunto el puma.

-Aliviara el dolor y te curara rápido-contesto Neo.

El puma dudo por un segundo pero luego se la comió.

-Ya está, en un par de horas estarás como nuevo-dijo Neo levantándose.-Oye si no te importa puedes decirme ¿quién es nidalee? Y ¿por qué te colgó en esa trampa?-pregunto Neo guardando el botiquín en la cápsula.

El puma agacho la cabeza.

-Bueno nidalee es la líder de mi manada y me colgó porque estoy expulsado de la manada-dijo el puma decaído.

-¿los pumas andan en manada?-pregunta Neo.

-Si-contesta el puma.

-¿Y qué hiciste para que te expulsaran?-pregunto Neo.

-Yo soy el más débil de la manada, siempre estorbaba en las caserías y en la selva de kumungu no es fácil de conseguir comida.

-Dímelo a mí, pero eso está mal, las manadas solo son tan fuertes como el más dedil de sus miembros-

-trata de decirle eso a ellos-

-bien dime donde está y se los diré-

El puma alzo la cabeza sorprendido.

-Oye no hablaba enserio-dijo el puma.

-Pero yo sí, lo que te hizo tu manada no está bien, y así tenga que pelear con ellos para que te acepten de nuevo lo haré. Ahora dime donde están- dijo Neo con voz intensa.

-¿Estás loco?-

-Si ayudar a otros es una locura, amigo soy un loco de remate-dijo Neo en broma. Ahora ¿donde está tu manada?.

-No lo sé, expulsado recuerdas-

-bien entonces comencemos a buscar-dijo Neo montándose su cápsula y al puma en la espalda. -Por cierto ¿como te llamas? pregunto caminando entre la maleza.

-Lizer-contesta el puma.

-¿Lizer? Suena aburrido te llamare puma. Y fuimonos-dijo Neo.

* * *

Pasaron seis meses recorriendo la selva de kumungu buscando a la manada, principalmente por culpa de Neo, por suerte se toparon con teemo y tristana en muchas ocasiones y tuvieron varias peleas. Teemo y sus hongos eran un fastidio y tristana tenía mucho poder de fuego, pero gracias a estos encuentros el puma fue haciéndose más fuerte. Durante su búsqueda Neo se topo con muchos de los tesoros ocultos de la selva de kumungu, entre ellos unas garras doradas que le dio al puma.

-Bien según el mapa que nos dio teemo el claro donde vive tu manada debería estar-dijo Neo quitando unos arbustos. -Aquí.

Era un gran claro, rodeado por matorrales, arboles enormes y un gran estanque en el centro.

-Bien ya llegamos al claro pero no veo a los...

-Shhh-lo cayó el puma. -Están aquí.

-Pumas-dijo Neo.

De entre los matorrales empezaron a salir muchos pumas y los rodearon. Uno con un collar de dientes se paro frente a ellos luego se transformo en una chica de piel trigueña pintada con rayas blancas, cabello negro con un bikini de pieles y con una lanza.

-Lizer creí que te había quedado claro ¡estas expulsado!-grito la chica viendo al puma.

-¿Nidalee es una humana?-pregunto Neo. Creí que era una puma.

-Es una humana que se convierte en puma, ya te lo había dicho-dijo el puma digo Lizer.

-Creí que estabas bromeando-dijo Neo con una ceja levantada.

-Pues ya ves que no-dijo el puma.

-Oye escuchaste lo que dije estas expulsado, vete de aquí-dijo nidalee.

-Si si te oímos la primera vez, pero no me voy a ningún lado-dijo Lizer.

-Claro que te vas-dijo nidalee haciéndole una señal con la mano a los pumas para que ataquen.

Los pumas se abalanzaron sobre neo y puma, pero estos les hicieron frente, los pumas intentaban desgarrar y morder a Neo, pero este los golpeaba con su tornado Spinjitzu de tierra. Puma lanzaba zarpazos a diestra y siniestra causaban mucho daño gracias a las garras de oro que le dio Neo. Después de unos minutos Neo y puma habían vencido a la mitad de la manada. La otra mitad y nidalee siguieron con la pelea. Neo uso el espíritu del mono y la vara de bambú que uso contra Wukong para enfrentarse a nidalee mientras que puma se enfrentaba al resto de la manada.

La pelea había llamado la atención de una mujer con piel blanca verdosa, con un largo cabello pelirrojo y pétalos saliéndole de la piel como si fuera una planta y esta clavo su ojos en los pumas que seguían inconscientes y esbozo una sonrisa malvada.

Nidalee y Neo seguían peleando, el encuentro era parejo hasta que nidalee se transformo en puma, ahí la cosa cambio, Neo no podía copiar sus movimientos cuando se convertía en puma y era demasiado rápida. Neo hizo un movimiento en falso y esta le clavo sus garras y colmillos en el brazo izquierdo. Neo se desangraba, intentaba liberarse pero nidalee lo tenía bien sujeto. Puma termino de despachar al resto de la manada y vio que neo tenía problemas y se abalanzo contra nidalee mordiéndola y liberando el brazo de Neo.

-¿Estás bien hermano?-pregunto puma jadeando.

-Si nunca me sentí mejor -dijo Neo con la mano en herida. -Ahora terminemos con esto-dijo tomando la vara de bambú.

Nidalee volvió a su forma humana. -¿Enserio creen que pueden vencerme?-pregunto nidalee sonriendo.

-Ese es más o menos el plan-dijo puma.

-Te diré que lizer, si ustedes dos me derrotan no solo te dejare volver a la manada sino tu serás el nuevo líder-dijo nidalee pero eso no va a pasar.

-¿Y si tu ganas?-pregunto Neo.

-Adivina- dijo nidalee señalando un montón de huesos con su laza.

Neo y puma se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

-Reto aceptado-dijeron al mismo tiempo saltando hacia nidalee.

Nidalee los bloqueo con su lanza, aun peleando contra los dos al mismo tiempo nidalee estaba dando pelea y estaba ganando, Neo la enfrentaba en forma humana y Lizer en forma puma peleaban mano a garra.

-no se rinde-dijo puma jadeando.

-¡Ah!-se quejo Neo. -Amigo es como si fuera dos en una, la bestia a la que trato de derrotar y la nena rica en el bikini de piel.

Puma y nidalee quedaron viendo a Neo y luego volvieron a pelear.

Pero estaban tan concentrados en la pelea que no vieron cuando unas raíces espinosas se acercaron y los atraparon a ellos y a los demás pumas.

De entre los arboles salió la mujer planta.

-Vaya vaya vaya miren lo que trajo el gato-dijo la mujer burlándose.

-¡Zyra!-dijeron puma y nidalee al mismo tiempo.

-¿La conocen?-pregunta Neo.

-Ella y sus tontas plantas acabaron con casi todos los animales de la selva-dijo nidalee.

-Gracias por ahorrarme la molestia de enfrentar a todos estos pumas ahora será más fácil matarlos, ¡sientan el abrazo de las espinas!-dijo Zyra y las raíces empezaron a presionar a todos.

Neo logro sacar su brazo izquierdo. Uso su control de tierra para crear disco de lava y quemar las raíces luego soltó a puma y nidalee.

-Tu encárgate de ella nosotros liberaremos a los demás- dijo Neo creando más discos de lava.

-Hora de podar el jardín- dijo puma empezando a cortar las raíces.

Nidalee cambio a su forma puma salto sobre Zyra pero esta la bloqueo haciendo brotar unas plantas que lanzaban espinas, nidalee las evadió, Zyra le lanzo mas raíces para intentar atraparla pero las evadió saltando en los arboles, se detuvo en una rama y volvió su forma humana.

-¿Qué te pasa Zyra no puedes contra un blanco en movimiento-dijo nidalee burlándose.

Zyra se enfureció y crea más plantas tira espinas y empezó a dispararle, nidalee salto a otra rama pero una de las plantas le dio en la pierna y cayó al suelo Zyra aprovecho y la atrapo con mas raíces, las plantas le dispararon mas espinas pero cuando iban a darle Neo se interpuso usando el disco de lava como escudo. Zyra bajo la guardia y Puma la embistió por la espalda lanzándola cerca del estanque. Neo lanzo el disco dentro del estanque y el agua estaba hirviendo. Puma se lanzo sobre Zyra y la empujo dentro del estaque.

-¡Te metiste con la manada equivocada!-grito puma.

Zyra salió del estanque y tenía un aspecto marchito y decrepito.

-¡Esta me la pagaran!-grito Zyra transformándose en una planta gigante que le lanzo una gran espina a nidalee que seguía atrapada en las raíces, Neo se interpuso de nuevo pero esta vez la espina atravesó el disco y se le clavo en el brazo, haciendo que lanzara un grito dolor. Luego Zyra volvió a su forma humana y se perdió entre los matorrales.

Puma corto las raíces liberando a nidalee.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto puma.

-Si-dijo nidalee levantándose.

-Fuera de que tengo una espina del tamaño de una estaca clavada en el brazo, estoy genial-dijo Neo sarcásticamente.

-Hay pero que llorón-dijo nidalee arrancándole la espina del brazo.

Neo se mordió el labio para aguantar el grito de dolor.

-Auch-dijo mirando a nidalee con el ceño fruncido.

Los demás pumas al fin despertaron, sin saber lo que paso.

-¿Y qué pasó con nuestra pelea?-pregunto puma.

-El trato era que si me vencían podías volver a la manada y ser el nuevo líder pero como la loca de las espinas nos interrumpió creo que fue un empate-contesto nidalee.

-¿Y entonces que pasara?-pregunta Neo.

-Bueno Lizer puede volver a la manada pero yo seguiré siendo la líder-dijo nidalee.

-Me suena justo-dijo puma.

Neo mira la pierna de nidalee y vio que aun tenía clavada la espina que le disparo Zyra. Neo aprovecho que nidalee estaba distraída y le arranco la espina nidalee. Nidalee también se mordió el labio para aguantar el grito, luego volteo a ver a Neo que se estaba riendo mostrándole la espina.

-Auch-dijo nidalee golpeándolo en la herida.

-¡AH!-esta vez Neo no alcanzo a contener el grito.

-Lo siento-se disculpo nidalee.

-Ya no importa-dijo Neo sujetándose la herida.

-Deberías curarte esa herida y lavar esa ropa o el olor de tu sangre atraerá a todos los depredadores de la selva-dijo nidalee.

La ropa de Neo esta toda rasgada y ensangrentada.

-Si tienes razón-dijo Neo sacando el botiquín de la cápsula, se quito la camisa y empezó a curarse. Neo no tenía un cuerpo musculoso pero si bien tonificado pelear por qué no te maten es un buen ejercicio, luego empezó a curar a todos los demás.

* * *

Una vez pasado el peligro los pumas más jóvenes salieron de sus escondites, pasaron varias semanas, los pumas estaban celebrando con las presas que habían cazado y puma estaba celebrando con ellos se sentía feliz de ser parte de la manada otra vez. Neo estaba acostado en un gran árbol desde el que se veía todo el claro. Se había improvisado una cama de hoja y estaba mirando las estrellas. Estaba algo triste por que tenia que despedirse de puma pero la selva de kumungu era su hogar.

-Oye ¿qué haces aquí arriba la fiesta es abajo?-pregunto nidalee trepada en una de las ramas del árbol.

-Nada solo pensando, en unos amigos míos están en problemas y tengo que ayudarlos.

-¿Y tu ayudas a todo el mundo?-pregunto nidalee sentándose junto a Neo.

-Ayudar es un placer.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

-Dime ¿por qué me llamaste nena rica cuando estábamos peleando?

-¿Yo dije eso?-pregunto Neo sentándose.

-Si lo dijiste.

-Bueno creo verte me recordó a una cosa rica que probé una vez-contesto con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Enserio? Bueno que yo recuerde se sabe que algo es rico probándolo no viéndolo-dijo acercándose a Neo.

-Pues creo que tendré que probar para saber-dijo acercándose y besándola.

-¿Sabias que es época de celo?-dijo Nidalee sonriendo.

-Tímido no soy-dijo Neo besándola de nuevo.

* * *

A La mañana siguiente Neo seguía dormido pero un ruido conocido por el lo despertó, era su Smartphone estaba recibiendo un mensaje de emergencia.

-¿De emergencia? Pregunto Neo abriendo el mensaje.

-Hola si alguien puede ver este mensaje somos Nick y Santiago necesitamos ayuda, estamos en... Se corto el mensaje.

-Hay chicos ¿en qué problema se metieron ahora?

luego en el Smartphone aparecieron dos cuentas regresivas. Cada una mostraba un mes.

-Ahí no-dijo Neo

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto nidalee despertando.

-Perdí mucho tiempo, y mis amigo no tienen mucho, sino voy al instituto de la guerra a ayudarlos antes de un mes morirán.

-¿El instituto de la guerra? esta muy lejos ¿podrás llegar en un mes?

-espero que si-dijo neo montándose la capsula en la espalda. -Tengo que irme ya.

-¿No te despedirás de Lizer?-pregunta nidalee.

-No me gustan las despedidas y el lo sabe, no te preocupes-dijo terminando de vestirse.

-Nosotros también tenemos que irnos ya, tenemos que encontrar un nuevo escondite.

-Ok que tengan suerte-dijo Neo antes de saltar del árbol.

Neo siguió el mapa que le regalo Teemo y tras dar algunas vueltas llego a la frontera de la selva y el gran desierto de shurima se alzaba ante él.

-Adiós selva de kumungu hola desierto de Shurima.

-Ibas a irte sin despedirte-dijo puma detrás de él.

-Yo nunca me despido solo digo hasta pronto-dijo Neo sin mirar atrás.

-Entonces hasta pronto Neo.

-Hasta pronto puma-fue lo último que dijo antes de continuar con su viaje.

* * *

 **bueno eso fue todo , en fin. Comentarios, aportes, criticas, alabanzas, etc, etc yo las leeré. Bye**


	4. Capítulo 4: Carrera a Shurima

Capitulo 4: Carrera a shurima.

Neo cruzaba el inclemente desierto de shurima, habían pasado 5 días desde que dejo la selva de kumungu, le quedaban solo 25 para llegar al instituto de guerra y salvar a sus amigos. El desierto parecía un horno, no había agua por ningún lado y se le estaba acabando el agua que le habían regalado unos aldeanos en un pueblo que había pasado hace 2 días. También le advirtieron sobre una peligrosa criatura llamada ReK'Sai que rondaba esta parte del desierto. Neo iba vestido con un pantalón corto blanco, un chaleco blanco sin camisa debajo, una bufanda verde, un Fez e iba descalzo. El calor no parecía afectarle mucho, pero si no encontraba agua pronto iba a morir deshidratado. Entonces escucho un llanto que venía del otro lado de una gran duna, Neo trato de ignorarlo y seguir, pero pero no pudo. Escalo la duna y cuando llego arriba vio a una pequeña momia llorando, le extraño un poco, luego se acerco hasta él para ver si necesitaba ayuda.

-Am hola-dijo Neo sonriéndole, la momia pego un brinquillo por el susto. -Que tal pequeño ¿acaso te perdiste?

La momia negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?

-Estoy solo-dijo la momia llorando.

-¿Solo y tu familia?-dijo Neo.

-No lo sé estoy maldito y no puedo recordarlos-dijo la pequeña momia sin parar de llorar.

La cara de Neo se lleno de tristeza.

-Nadie sabe cómo me siento-dijo la momia.

-Yo si se cómo te sientes –dijo Neo con tristeza.

La momia dejo de llorar y vio a Neo.

-Yo tampoco puedo recordar a mi familia, a mi me dieron un gran regalo pero para recibirlo debía que renunciar a mí vida pasada, mi familia y mis recuerdos, se podría decir que yo también estoy maldito-dijo Neo con tristeza.

-¿Por qué aceptaste el regalo entonces?-pregunto la momia limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Digamos fue uno de esos regalos que no puedes rechazar, por suerte encontré amigos que me ayudaron a superarlo-dijo Neo.

-Yo solo tengo una amiga y no la veo mucho-dijo la momia.

-Pues ahora tienes dos-dijo Neo con voz alegre.

-¿Serás mi amigo?-pregunto la momia secándose las lágrimas.

-Sep.-contesto Neo sonriendo.

-Pero si te vuelves mi amigo quedaras maldito-dijo dijo la pequeña momia desanimada.

-Ya estoy maldito recuerdas ¿qué dices seamos amigos?-dijo Neo tendiéndole la mano.

-Bueno-dijo la momia dándole la mano.

-Por cierto me llamo Neo.

-Me llamo Amumu-dijo la momia sonriendo.

-Je je je mumu, bien vamos tengo que seguir con mi viaje-dijo Neo montándose a la pequeña momia en los hombros.

-¿A donde vamos?-pregunto Amumu.

-Al instituto de la guerra vamos a salvar a dos amigos-dijo Neo caminado.

-¿Dos amigos?-pregunta Amumu.

-Si Nick y Santiago, aunque para mí son como mi familia, me enseñaron todo lo que se, te caerán bien-dijo Neo.

-Me pregunto si yo les caeré bien-dijo Amumu agachando la cabeza.

-Si tu tranquilo mumu son muy amigables-dijo Neo pasándose la mano por la frente. -Pero algo me dice que moriré deshidratado antes de llegar allá ¿sabes donde hay agua cerca de aquí?

-Bueno la ciudad de Shurima esta unos kilómetros al oeste podemos ir ay-dijo Amumu señalando el oeste.

-Esta bien, pero ¿cómo llegamos rápido?-pregunto Neo, luego vio una gran tormenta de arena que iba en esa dirección y vio las vendas de amumu moviéndose con el viento. -Tengo una idea-dijo sacando una tabla de Snowboard de la capsula.

Unos minutos más tarde Neo y Amumu se deslizaban a toda velocidad en una improvisada tabla de KiteSurf de arena, la cometa estaba hecha con las vendas de Amumu y la tabla de Neo. Iban dando saltos, giros y piruetas en las dunas, se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

-¡WU-HU!-gritaron Neo y Amumu mientras daban un gran salto.

De repente escucharon unas campanadas y a lo lejos vieron a unas personas en una caravana de 5 camellos corriendo a toda marcha y una gran aleta persiguiéndolos.

-¿Esa es Rek'Sai?-dijo Neo confundido.

-Si es ella y es muy peligrosa-contesta Amumu.

-Esa cosa es enorme-dijo Neo sin dejar de ve la aleta.

-Rek'sai se enterró y luego emergió debajo de uno de los camellos lanzándolo a él y a su pasajero por los aires, Rek'sai atrapo al camello, mientras que el chico corría tratando de alcanzar a la caravana.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos-dirigiendo la tabla hacia la caravana.

-El chico asustado corría lo más rápido que podía, pero Rek'Sai salió de un túnel frente a el cortándole el paso, pero cuando iba atraparlo Amumu lo agarro con sus vendas halándolo hacia ellos.

-¡Sujetense!-grito Neo a Amumu y al chico que se aferraba a la cápsula.

-Rek'Sai lanza un gran grito y salio disparado hacia ellos como si fuera un torpedo.

-¡Neo cuidado!-grito Amumu.

Neo uso la tierra control en la arena para dar un gran salto, Rek'Sai paso debajo de ellos y siguió a toda marcha contra la caravana y atrapando a otro camello.

Neo usaba la arena en la cometa para impulsar la tabla pero le costaba maniobrar bien con el chico agarrado en la cápsula.

Lograron alcanzar la caravana.

Neo dio un gran salto sobre la caravana, soltó la cápsula junto a sus pasajeros que cayeron sobre uno de los camellos. De nuevo se escucho el rugido de Rek'sai y de nuevo venia disparada contra la caravana. Neo se soltó la cometa, dio la vuelta y se impulso contra Rek'Sai.

-Ningún gusano súper desarrollado me ganara en mi elemento-dijo Neo levantando unas rocas que estaban a su alrededor y creo unos guanteletes de piedra.

Cuando estaban apunto de chocar, Rek'sai salto sobre Neo enterrándolos a ambos.

-¡Neo!-grito Amumu desde el camello.

El jinete no detuvo la caravana, siguieron corriendo. Hasta que un gigantesco pilar de arena se levanto en frente y Rek'Sai salio volando de el, cayendo frente a ellos, los camellos se frenaron asustados, Amumu bajo del camello buscando a Neo, Rek'Sai estaba inmóvil, pero luego empezó a moverse y Neo salio de abajo de ella tosiendo.

-Neo-dijo Amumu corriendo a abrazar Neo. -Creí que te había perdido hermano-dijo empezando a llorar.

-Calmate a hermanito estoy bien no tienes por que llorar-dijo neo sacudiéndose la arena del cabello. -ay no perdí mi Fez.

-Si si pero creí que que-dijo Amumu sin parar de llorar.

-Oye te prometí que seriamos amigos, no voy a ir a ningún lado-dijo Neo frotándole la cabeza.

El chico que habían salvado bajo del camello y se acerco sin dejar de ver a Rek'Sai.

-¿Esta muerta?-pregunto el chico a Neo.

-No solo esta inconsciente, es muy fuerte, así que mejor nos vamos sin hacer mucho ruido-contesto Neo poniéndose de pie.

Rek'Sai se despertó de repente, dio un giro y golpeo a Neo y al chico dejándolos inconscientes. Cuando Amumu vio lo que Rek'Sai le hizo a su hermano sus ojos se pusieron rojos y sus vendas como grandes látigos golpeaban a Rek'sai y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor con una gran furia ciega. Neo despertó para ver a mumu encolerizado.

-¡MUMU DETENTE!-grito Neo.

Al escucharlo Amumu se detuvo. Rek'Sai aprovecho la oportunidad y escapo.

-Hermano ¿estas bien?-pregunta mumu.

-Si calmate estoy bien el que, si no esta bien es el-dijo neo señalando al chico inconsciente. -El se llevo lo peor del golpe.

El jinete bajo de su camello y se acerco al chico.

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto el jinete.

-Esta mal herido-dijo Neo.

-Tenemos que llevarlo al oasis del alba en shurima es lo único que puede salvarlo-dijo Amumu.

Neo y el jinete asintieron y cargaron al chico en el camello. Emprendieron la carrera a Shurima, en el camino se toparon con varios Xer'sai pero no eran tan fuertes como Rek'sai. Siguieron avanzando hasta que por fin el gran disco solar de la ciudad se asomaba en el horizonte.


	5. Capítulo 5: El oasis del amanecer

**¡HOLA! aquí les traigo el capitulo 5, no comente nada en el capitulo anterior por un error al guardarlo, así que comentare en este mi versión original no tenia a Amumu, pero después de ver su cinemática se me derritió el corazón, tenia que darle un amigo no un hermano, y también quería ver una pelea entre el y Rek'Sai he he XD por favor comenten y díganme Amumu puede conservar a su hermano o los separamos se los dejo a ustedes.**

 **Una cosa mas para no hacer los capítulos muy largos ni muy cortos pondré un limite de 1200 palabras.**

 **Una corrección en el capitulo pasado lo llame oasis del alba el nombre español pero aquí en latinoamerica se llama oasis de amanecer.**

 **Ok ahora sin mas el capitulo 5 disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: El oasis del amanecer.

La caravana al fin llego a la capital de Shurima, la ciudad era un oasis en el desierto, con cascadas y palmeras, los edificios estaban construidos en los acantilados, unas enormes torres alrededor. En el centro de la ciudad estaba un gigantesco disco dorado y debajo estaba un palacio con una cascada saliendo de él. La caravana corría por un puente que llegaba al centro de la ciudad.

-¿Esa cascada viene del oasis del amanecer?-pregunta Neo.

-Sí, la entrada al oasis esta en el palacio-contesta Amumu

-Hermanito sabes mucho para alguien que no recuerda nada-dijo Neo con una ceja levantada.

-viaje mucho buscando amigos y aprendí mucho-dijo Amumu.

-Mientras corrían por el centro de la ciudad vieron a mas nómadas que venían a la ciudad para comerciar para comerciar o refugiarse del calor del desierto. Finalmente llegaron al palacio. En la entrada había unas estatuas doradas parecían soldados.

-Vamos tenemos que llevarlo al oasis rápido-dijo Neo bajando del camello, cargando al chico en su espalda y corriendo a la puerta del palacio.

El jinete de la caravana se alarmo.

–Espera muchacho no puedes…dijo el jinete tratando de advertirle a Neo.

-Las estatuas cruzaron sus lanzas cortándole el paso a Neo.

-¿Pero qué?-dijo Neo confundido.

-No puedes entrar así, necesitan permiso del emperador-dijo el jinete.

-¿Permiso? Este chico va a morir si no lo llevamos ya al oasis, lo siento pero como dice el dicho es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso-dijo corriendo contra los soldados.

Los soldaos también corrieron contra Neo y Amumu. Neo un disco de piedra, lo uso para quitar a los soldados del frente y Amumu los golpeaba con sus vendas, siguieron así hasta que lograron entrar al palacio.

-¿Por donde mumu?-pregunta Neo sin dejar de correr.

-Por la tumba de los emperadores sígueme-dijo Amumu mientras bajaban por unas escaleras, pasaron junto a una especie de tumba con una gran serpiente de piedra, luego llegaron a una cueva con el estanque del que salía toda el agua de la ciudad, era el oasis de amanecer.

-Este es el oasis pon al chico en el agua y se curara-dijo Amumu.

-Genial-dijo Neo acercándose al estanque y colocando al chico en el agua que brilla como si tuviera luz, en ese momento la herida que le hizo Rek'Sai desapareció, el chico despertó exaltado, luego volteo y vio a Amumu y a Neo junto a él.

-¿Do…dónde estamos? Pregunto el chico poniéndose la mano en la cabeza. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba junto a Rek'Sai.

-Estamos en el oasis del amanecer en shurima-contesta Amumu pataleando en el estanque.

-Te trajimos aquí porque Rek'Sai te dejo malherido y pegamos una carrera hasta aquí para salvarte-dijo Neo antes de zambullirse en el estanque.

-Corrieron para salvarme pero ni siquiera me conocen-dijo el chico extrañado.

-Eso no importa necesitabas ayuda y como dice mi hermano has bien y no mires a quien-dijo Amumu sonriendo.

-Neo salió del agua gritando-¡AH ME SIENTO VIVO!

-¿Y el mercader con el que viajaba está bien?-pregunto el chico.

-Tranquilo esta, bien está afuera del palacio-contesta Neo flotando de espaldas en el agua.

-¿Del palacio, esperen el emperador les dio permiso para entrar verdad?-pregunta el chico.

Amumu y Neo se vieron las caras.

-Sí, sobre eso-dijo Neo sentándose y rascándose la nuca.

De la nada aparecieron más soldados, pero esta vez tenían escudos y formaban una pared parecía que protegían algo. Entonces apareció una especie de halcón humanoide con armadura dorada, un extraño báculo y unas bandas que caían de sus brazos.

-Por que han osado irrumpir en mi palacio-dijo el halcón con aires de ser el centro del universo.

El chico y Amumu parecían sorprendidos, pero Neo parecía más bien confuso.

-¿Conocen a la paloma con el tenedor gigante?-pregunta Neo, en tono de burla.

-Yo soy Azir el emperador de las arenas y gobernante de shurima-dijo el halcón con voz solemne. –Y pregunte ¿Por qué irrumpieron en mi palacio?

Los cachetes de Neo se hincharon y dejaron escapar una gran carcajada.

-Ha ha, ha, ha-Neo trataba pero no podía contener la risa. –Hay perdón, hay perdón es que, es que nunca tomo enserio a las personas que hablan así ha, ha, ha. -Soy el emperador de las arenas bla, bla, bla-dijo Neo imitando la voz de Azir.

Al emperador parecía no hacerle gracia la burla de Neo. Sus ojos emanaban un brillo ver como si fueran pequeñas llamas.

-Vienen a mi ciudad, entras a mi palacio y te burlas de mí, no sabes con quien te metiste muchacho, al ataque soldados-dijo Azir enfurecido lanzando a los soldados contra Neo que no paraba de reírse.

Neo puso los brazos al rente como si sostuviera una pared y los soldados se detuvieron.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha uf no me había reído así hace mucho gracias-dijo Neo suspirando. –Bien vamos haya-dijo creando un par de guanteletes de roca más grandes que los que uso contra Rek'Sai. –Mumu protege al chico-dijo saltando entre los soldados y corriendo contra Azir. Lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra. Azir al ver que sus soldados no contenían a Neo empezó a dispararle rayos de energía. Neo logro evadirlos y salto sobre Azir pero alguien se interpuso. Era una gran chacal humanoide, traía puesta una túnica que le cubría todo el cuerpo y un turbante que solo dejaba ver su asico y sus ojos. Tenía extraño báculo que uso para bloquear el golpe de Neo y lanzarlo al estanque.

-Nasus que haces aquí-pregunto Azir.

-Sentí que algo andaba mal en el oasis y vine a ver qué pasaba, por lo que veo llegue a tiempo-contesto Nasus.

Neo salió corriendo del agua y golpeo a Nasus que retrocedió, Azir le disparo más rayos, Neo los evadió con su tornado Spinjitzu, Nasus se repuso y lo golpeo con su báculo, Nasus creció de repente, creó un circulo debajo de Neo, que sintió que le robaban energía y de un solo golpe, con su báculo estampo a Neo contra el piso. Azir y Nasus cruzaron sus báculos en el cuello de Neo.

-Esto te enseñara a no amenazar Shurima-dijo Azir con voz triunfante.

-¡Alto!-grito una voz detrás de ellos.

Todo el mundo volteo y vieron a una mujer de piel trigueña, con una túnica y una especie de cuchilla en forma de cruz.

-¡Sivir!-grito Amumu.

-¿Por qué nos detienes?-pregunta Nasus.

-El es Neo es el hermano de Nick y Santiago-dijo Sivir regañando Azir y Nasus que retrocedieron al escuchar escucharla.

Sivir se acerco y levanto Neo que estaba casi inconsciente.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Sivir.

-¿Te conozco?-pregunto Neo que esta por desmallarse.

-No pero tus hermanos-contesta Sivir.

-¿Hermanos? ¡Nick y Santiago!-grito Neo antes de desmayarse.

Nasus lo agarro antes de que cayera al suelo. Luego lo puso el en oasis del Amanecer y despertó en un instante hablando rápido.

-Como donde cuando como a no eso ya lo-dijo viendo para todos lados.

-¿Estas mejor hermano?-pregunta Amumu.

-No mas mareadito-dijo Neo bromeando, luego miro a Sivir. ¿Cómo conoces a Nick y Santiago? luego vio a Sivir de arriba abajo. –Ya sé cómo ¿Santiago verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

A Sivir no le gusto el comentario de Neo.

-No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte salvado-dijo Sivir Agarrando a Neo del cuello. Neo asintió asustado, luego lo soltó.

-Conocemos a tus hermanos porque ellos nos ayudaron a salvar a Shurima hace un año-contesto Azir.

* * *

 **Recientemente leí un fanfic de Azir y Sivir juntos por Shurima es bueno si ignoras el echo de Sivir y Azir son parientes, pero divago me pareció que no capturo la personalidad de ninguno de los dos y yo trato de no cometer ese error quiero capturar su esencia un emperador solemne y una fuerte mercenaria en fin no olviden comentar si les gusto y si no también, sean despiadados eso me ayudar a mejorar XD bye.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Choque de Ascendidos I

**Hola aquí les traigo el capitulo 6.**

 **resumen de ultimo capitulo:**

 **Neo y Amumu llegaron a shurima para salvar al chico herido por Rek'Sai mientras cruzaban el desierto. Lo gran llegar a tiempo al oasis del Amanecer salvando al chico, pero al entrar sin permiso Neo tubo que enfrentarse al emperador de las arenas Azir y al curador de las arenas Nasus, pero no pudo con Ambos, pero antes de que lo acabaran Sivir vino a salvarlo.**

 **y otra cosa Neo no sera un ascendido seria muy Gary sue.**

 **Bien ya que agarramos el hilo los dejo con el capitulo 6: Choque de Ascendidos.**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Choque de Ascendidos.

El sol empezó a reflejarse en unos espejos puestos en el lugar y finalmente, el resplandor llego a Neo y lo levanto en el aire. Su bufanda comenzó a brillar y se transformo en unas grandes alas de oro.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Neo y las alas enormes alas de oro que le salían de un chaleco con un collar. Neo descendió lentamente hasta el suelo, él era el más sorprendido de todos.

-¿Estas alas qué?-pregunto Neo.

Las alas parecían de águila, las plumas emanaban un brillo como si fuera fuego dorado. Las alas se movían como si tuvieran vida.

-Genial, oigan miren esto, alas de jazz-dijo Neo moviendo las alas como si fueran manos.

Pero a nadie le hizo gracia lo que dijo.

-valla tienen el sentido del humor de una oruga en capullo-al decir esto las alas envolvieron a Neo como si fuera y lo hicieron caer.

-Eso si es gracioso-dijo Sivir sonriendo.

-Claro que no-dijo Neo tratando de salir. -Ok ya que hacen todo lo que les desaparezcan.

Las alas desaparecieron y se transformaron en la bufanda.

-Hermano de ¿donde conseguiste esa bufanda?-pregunta Amumu.

-Pues...la encontré en unas ruinas en la selva de kumungu-dijo Neo levantándose. -No entiendo que ocurre ¿acaso este muchacho ha sido ascendido?-pregunta Azir.

-Neo ¿me dejas ver la bufanda?-pregunta Nasus.

-Claro-dijo Neo dándole la bufanda.

La bufanda ahora tenía unos extraños símbolos dorados. Nasus los vio detenidamente y dijo:

-No neo, no ha recibido la ascensión, aquí dice que estas son las alas del amanecer, fueron hechas para los ascendidos y se perdieron durante las guerras rúnicas, fueron despertadas por el oasis.

-Ya me extrañaba que en las ruinas, hubiera tantas trampas solo para proteger una simple bufanda-dijo Neo tomando la bufanda.

-Bueno si fue hecha para los ascendidos significa que pertenece a Shurima. Entrégamela por favor-dijo Azir con su voz solemne. Neo tuvo que taparse la boca para contener las ganas de reír.

-Ok pero solo porque dijo las palabras mágicas-dijo Neo, entregándole la bufanda. -Ahora volviendo a mis hermanos ¿a que se refieren con que salvaron Shurima?

-Tranquilo aclararemos todos tus dudas, pero no aquí vamos subamos al palacio-dijo Azir dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-disculpe emperador-dijo Neo.

-¿Si?-pregunta Azir volteando.

-Discúlpenos por entrar sin permiso a su palacio-dijo Amumu.

-Lo que paso fue que nuestro amigo como te llamabas-pregunto Neo señalando al chico.

-Afeen-dijo el chico.

-Afeen, fue malherido por Rek'Sai cuando cruzamos el desierto de los xai-dijo Neo.

-Por eso no podíamos esperar a que nos diera su permiso, sino traíamos a Afeen al oasis pronto iba a morir-dijo Amumu.

-No se disculpen solo hacían lo que creían correcto-dijo Azir.

Todos salieron de la cueva del oasis y subieron al palacio, Neo y Amumu se despidieron de Afeen que regreso con el mercader. Mientras caminaban por el palacio, Nasus le contó a Neo sobre los Ascendidos, la caída de Shurima, y su regreso.

Finalmente llegaron a al que parecía sé el salón del trono, luego salieron al gran balcón desde el que se veía toda la ciudad. Nasus se fue a la biblioteca, ya que él era el curador. Y los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa que había en el balcón, unos sirvientes trajeron comida para Neo y Sivir, ya que Azir y Amumu no necesitaban comer.

-Bien supongo que ahora me contaran sobre ¿qué hicieron mis hermanos?-pregunta Neo.

-Así es-dijo Azir. -Todo paso hace casi un año:

Flashback.

Shurima 10 meses antes.

Shurima estaba la ciudad estaba repleta de caravanas que regresaban a la ciudad de sus ancestros y todas quedaban maravilladas. Los mercados estaban repletos, la ciudad estaba tan llena de vida como antes de su caída. En el palacio Nasus el curador de las arenas se había enterado del resurgimiento de Shurima y volvió para averiguar cómo era posible, se encontró con Azir y Sivir que le contaron sobre liberación Xerath y su hermano Renekton por Casiopeia. De repente se escucho una gran explosión afuera, los tres corrieron al balcón y vieron a Xerath, Renekton y Casiopeia atacando la ciudad. Venían acompañados por un pelotón de soldados con armaduras negras.

-Azir ese es-dijo Nasus.

-Xerath-dijo Azir mientras se llenaba de furia.

Azir no era el único, a Sivir también comenzó a hervirle la sangre cuando vio a Casiopeia.

-Renekton en que te convertiste-dijo Nasus al ver a su enloquecido hermano y tomando su báculo.

-¿Que harás Nasus?-pregunta Azir.

-Ningún Ascendido volverá a lastimar a alguien que protejo-dijo Nasus caminando a la salida. Has ascendido Azir ahora cumple con tu deber-dijo antes de salir del salón.

-Tengo un negocio sin terminar con ese víbora-dice Sivir tomando su cuchilla. -¿qué harás tu Azir?

-Are que Xerath por su traición-dijo Azir apretando su báculo.

-Parece que los problemas corren en la familia eh Azir-dijo Sivir.

-Así parece-dijo Azir saltando por el balcón aterrizando en la entrada, en ese momento Nasus venia saliendo del palacio. -¿por qué tardaste tanto?-dijo mientras los dos corrían a la ciudad.

-Presumido, definitivamente somos familiares-dijo corriendo a la puerta.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza imperial era una masacre. La gente corría mientras Xerath les lanzaba rayos de energía y los hacía polvo, Renekton los partía con su hoja y Casiopeia los convertía en piedra mientras sus soldados los hacían pedazos.

-¡Levántense!-dijo Azir invocando a sus soldados para que protegieran a la gente y otros para pelear con los soldados noxianos.

-¡Xerath!-dijo Azir.

-Azir, creí haberte mandado al mas allá-dijo Xerath.

-Los emperadores nunca mueren-dijo Azir caminando hacia el.

-Xerath te haré pagar por tu traición-dijo Nasus apuntándole al hechicero con su báculo.

-Nasus el cachorro fiel siempre lagandome pies-dijo Xerath entre risas.

-Con una palabra termino contigo-dijo Azir. -Soldados a la cargar-dijo Azir invocando a sus soldados y lanzándolos contra Xerath.

-Así que finalmente veremos el verdadero poder que posees-dijo Xerath lanzado rayo de energía, era el poder de los Ascendidos.

Azir se lanzo contra Xerath, ambos chocaron y su poder era increíble, chispas de energía azul y dorado volaban por todas partes.

-Esta vez no me valdré de engaños para derrotarte-dijo Xerath sin retroceder ni un ápice.

-Es hora de apagar tu chispa-dijo Azir.

-Yo soy eterno, te mostrare el verdadero poder-dijo Xerath.

-Nada está fuera de mi alcance traidor te lanzare al viento-dijo Azir.

El choque de sus poder exploto y los lanzo a ambos hacia atrás y estrellándolos contra los edificios.

Mientras Nasus y Renekton iniciaron su propia pelea tomando un tamaño gigante, los golpes desprendían poder y furia enloquecida. Nasus los bloqueaba con su báculo y sus poderes.

-¿Qué te pasa Nasus soy demasiado para ti? debiste haberme encerrado mejor-dijo Renekton dándole con su hoja en el pecho.

-Hermano acabare con tu salvajismo-dijo Nasus golpeándolo en la mandíbula con su báculo.

-No eres mi hermano traidor-dijo Renekton girando como un taladro cortando el torso de Nasus. -¡Eres de mesiado débil para vencerme!-dijo girando otra vez.

-No confundas mi paciencia con debilidad-dijo Nasus atrapando a Renekton en un circulo de fuego, golpeando con su báculo lanzándolo contra uno edificios haciendo que se derrumbaran.

Cerca de la entrada del palacio Casiopeia y los soldados Noxianos se enfrentaban a los soldados de Azir. Sivir corría para llegar a la plaza imperial, cuando vio Casiopeia. Los noxianos luchaban para diezmar a los soldados de Azir, pero estos ni se inmutaban. Sivir aprovecha, que Casiopeia estaba distraída atacando a los soldados, para lanzarle su cuchilla, pero Casiopeia reacciona y logra evadir.

-¿Sivir creí que te me había deshecho de ti?-dice Casiopeia con una ceja levantada.

-No es tan fácil deshacerse de mi-dice Sivir atrapando la cuchilla.

-Lo siento Sivir, Me deshago de todas las Herramientas para las que ya no tengo uso, ¡Mátenla!-dijo Casiopeia mandando a algunos soldados contra Sivir.

-Cuidado-dijo Sivir lanzando su cuchilla que reboto en todos los soldados, matándolos. -Manda a mas matones parece que está funcionando-dijo Sivir burlándose de Casiopeia.

-Al parecer tendré que encargarme personalmente-dijo Casiopeia lanzándole un chorro de veneno a Sivir, esta salta y le lanza su cuchilla logrando darle en la cola, haciendo que saque la legua siseando.

-Esa lengua bífida le va bien a tus dos veces horrible cara-dice Sivir atrapando la cuchilla.

* * *

 **Bien eso fue todo por este capitulo que pasara averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo. Si les gusto dejen su review Bye.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Choque de Ascendidos II

**Halo a todos tiempo sin actualizar. pues bien esta sera una actualización doble. les traigo las dos ultimas partes del Choque de Ascendidos.**

 **Disfrútenla** **.**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Choque de Ascendidos II.

En la plaza imperial la pelea entre los Ascendidos se intensificaba cada vez más.

-Por favor Regresa e ti, hermano-dijo Nasus bloqueando un la hoja de Renekton.

-Tu hermano no se encuentra por favor deja un mensaje-dijo Renekton golpeando a Nasus haciendo que retroceda.

-Te lo pido por última...

-Te descuartizare-dijo Renekton corriendo contra Nasus.

Nasus, atrapo a Renekton en un círculo mágico y lo golpeo con su báculo, lo lanzo por los aires estrellándolo contra una de las casas derrubándola sobre él.

Todo eso hizo que Renekton volviera a su tamaño normal igual que Nasus.

-¿Crees que se termino?-pregunta Renekton levantándose sacudiéndose los escombros. -esto solo está comenzando.

Renekton se lanzo contra Nasus girando con su hoja, Nasus trato pero no pudo bloquearlo y le corto el torso, Renekton dio vuelta rápido y le troceo la espalda.

-Vamos ¿ya estas cansado?-pregunta Renekton riéndose. -Aun tengo energía hasta para repartir.

* * *

-Cassiopeia, seguía lanzándole ataque tras otro a Sivir, pero era demasiado rápida y logro evitarlos todos.

-Quédate quieta solo intento matarte-dijo Cassiopeia furiosa.

-¿Qué te pasa víbora, soy demasiado rápida para ti?-pregunta Sivir lanzando su cuchilla que no logro esquivar.

Cassiopeia estaba casi derrotada.

-No puedo creer que me deje engañar por ti-dijo Sivir acercándose. -Sabía que eras una víbora y aun así deje que me mordieras.

Sivir bajo la guardia y se acerco lo suficiente para que Cassiopeia, le disparara dos colmillos envenenados. Sivir reacciono y trato de evitarlos pero uno le dio en el brazo, luego la atrapo en una toxica envenenándola.

* * *

Azir y Xerath no dejaban de atacar con rayos de energía. Xerath dio un paso en falso y Azir Aprovecho para mandar a sus soldados a atacarlo con sus lanzas, luego se lanzo Xerath, embistiéndolo y haciéndolo caer al piso. Azir coloco su báculo en el cuello de Xerath. Su báculo era capaz de destruir a un ser hecho de pura energía rúnica como Xerath.

-Últimas palabras antes de extinguir tu chispa-dijo Azir presionando aun más el cuello de Xerath.

-Tu Perdiste y no lo sabes-dijo Xerath riéndose como un maniático.

Del cielo cayo un rayo de energía azul cayó sobre ellos dañando a Azir. Xerath se levanto y le disparo un rayo arcano a Azir lanzándolo contra una estatua.

-Eso fue divertido-dijo Xerath entre rizas. -Ahora que comience el verdadero juego.

Xerath abrió su sarcófago y disparo tres ráfagas de energía al cielo. Una iba contra Azir pero este reacciono y la destruyo en el aire.

* * *

Nasus golpeo a Renekton tumbándolo al piso.

-Adiós hermano-dijo Nasus, preparándose para darle el golpe final, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se le escapaban.

De repente el disparo de Xerath, le dio a Nasus haciendo que soltara su báculo. Renekton reacciona y lanza a Nasus junto a Azir.

* * *

Sivir logra salir de la nube venenosa de Cassiopeia, pero podía sentir el veneno corriéndole por las venas. El dolor era tal que no se percato cuando Cassiopeia sale de la nube y la atrapa, enrollándola con su cola.

-Me pregunto qué te matara primero-dijo la Noxiana con una sonrisa triunfante. -Mi veneno o mi abrazo-dijo presionándola cada vez mas.

En ese momento el disparo de Xerath cae sobre las dos. Sivir alcanzo a protegerse con su escudo pero Cassiopeia no tuvo tanta suerte y con sus heridas no tuvo más opción que ordenar a sus soldados la retirada.

-¡Así es mejor corre!-grito Sivir sacando un cilindro de vidrio que tenía un líquido verde y se lo bebió de un trago.

* * *

Azir y Nasus se levantaron y quedaron frente a frente con Xerath y Renekton.

De repente alguien lanzo una especie de trampa mecánica a los pies de Azir y Nasus y antes de que pudieran reaccionar los atrapo en un campo de fuerza dejándolos inmóviles.

De entre los edificios salió un hombre con una máscara de hierro, una armadura que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo. Detrás del venia un batallón de soldados mecánicos.-

-Viktor justo a tiempo-dijo Xerath.

-¿Que...pretenden?-pregunta Nasus.

-Te lo dije Azir...tu perdiste-contesta Xerath.

De repente se escucho una explosión y un humo verde comenzó a salir por la cascada del oasis del amanecer.

-El oasis del amanecer ¿qué hicieron?-pregunto Nasus molesto.

-Nada, solo distraerlos-dijo Xerath.

-¿Distraernos?-pregunta Azir.

-Para que Singed entrara fácilmente al palacio y contaminara el oasis del amanecer con una bomba bioquímica-dijo Viktor.

-Pero sin el oasis-dijo Azir comprendiendo el engaño.

-Shurima será devorada por el desierto-dijo Renekton.

-Y cuando destruya el disco solar y a Shurima seguirás tu Azir-dijo Xerath riendo maniática mente.

-¡Ya basta de charlas!-grito Renekton. -Quiero acabarlos ahora.

-Mata a tu hermano si quieres, pero no toque a Azir, el es mío-dijo Xerath dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose al círculo de la ascensión.

Viktor y sus maquinas fueron a combatir a los soldados de Azir.

-Creo que Xerath tendrá que imaginarse asesinándote Azir-dijo Renekton antes de lanzarse girando contra Azir.

-De repente se escucho un disparo y Renekton estaba girando envuelto en una red electrificada. Renekton perdió el control y choco con la trampa de Viktor liberando Azir y Nasus.

-¿Quien en nos salvo?-pregunta Azir mirando a todos lados, buscando al que disparo.

Viktor se percato de que los ascendidos escaparon de su trampa y les disparo un láser con su brazo mecánico, pero lo esquivaron iba a disparar otra vez pero antes de que lo hiciera, se escucho otro disparo y el brazo mecánico voló en pedazos.

Del techo de una casa, salto un muchacho, con un rifle de francotirador. Era rubio parecía tener unos 27 o 28 años e iba vestido con ropa post apocalíptica.

-¡Tu!-grito Viktor señalando al tipo.

-Viktor tiempo sin vernos amigo-dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunta Viktor.

-Pues no nos gusto tu respuesta, la última vez que nos vimos, así que vinimos para preguntarte otra vez-dijo el muchacho apuntándole a Viktor. ¿Dónde está?

-Mi respuesta es la misma de la ultima vez...No te diré nada-contesta Viktor creando una mini tormenta eléctrica y lanzándola contra el muchacho.

-Azir y Nasus retrocedieron, pero el muchacho no se movió y con un disparo de su rifle disperso la tormenta y sorprendiendo a todos.

-Respuesta equivocada amigo-dijo el muchacho disparándole a Viktor, con una red electrifica derribándolo.

Azir y Nasus trataron ir tras Xerath, pero las maquinas de Viktor los detuvieron.

-Ahora Viktor, te preguntare por última vez-dijo el muchacho apuntándole a la cabeza. -¿Dónde está?

-En...en el instituto de la guerra-dijo Viktor quejándose.

-¿Instituto de guerra?-pregunto el muchacho bajando la guardia.

Viktor aprovecho el descuido del muchacho y le disparo con su bastón lanzándolo lejos.

-¡Retirada!-grito Viktor a lo que Azir y Nasus dejaron de sus tropas.

-Me lo pagaras mocoso-dijo Renekton lanzándose sobre el muchacho.

Azir le bloqueo el paso con un muro de soldados y Nasus lo golpeo con su báculo. Renekton no podía con los tres y no tuvo más opción que retirarse.

-¿Estás bien muchacho?-pregunta Azir.

-Sí, y me llamo Nick no muchacho-dijo levantándose.

-Claro, gracias por ayudarnos-dijo Azir con voz solemne.

-No agradezca, solo hacia lo correcto-dijo Nick sonriendo.

-Esto aun no acaba hay que detener a Xerath-dijo Nasus.

-Tienes razón vamos-dijo Azir mientras los tres corrían al círculo de la ascensión.

* * *

Xerath llego a la cima del templo de la ciudad donde estaba el círculo de la ascensión, lugar donde nacían los ascendidos y sobre el que flotaba el poderoso disco solar.

-Hoy Shurima cae por segunda vez-dijo el hechicero abriendo su sarcófago preparándose para destruir el disco solar pero fue interrumpido por la cuchilla de Sivir.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-dijo Sivir atrapando su cuchilla.

* * *

 **Lograra Sivir detener a Xerath antes de que destruya el disco solar descubranlo a continuación en la parte tres.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Choque de Ascendidos III

**Bien aquí esta la tercera parte.**

 **Disfrútenla.**

* * *

Capitulo 8: Choque de Ascendidos III.

-No me hagas reír ¿crees que puedes detenerme?-dijo Xerath disparándole un rayo arcano.

-No lo creo, lo sé-dijo Sivir esquivando y lanzando su cuchilla.

Xerath atrapo la cuchilla y lanzo un rayo de energía sobre Sivir dejándola inmóvil en el piso. Xerath se preparaba para terminarla con un rayo arcano.

-Te lo dije no puedes detenerme-dijo disparando, contra la inmóvil Sivir dándole de lleno.

El disparo levanto una nube de humo, bloqueando la visión de Xerath.

-Y así muere la última descendiente de Azir-dijo el mago seguro de su victoria dándole la espalda.

-¡Piénsalo de nuevo cerebro de ataúd!-dijo una voz detrás de Xerath.

Antes de que el hechicero pudiera voltear, un disco sale disparado de la nube y lo golpea en la espalda haciendo que soltara la cuchilla de Sivir. De la nube sale un hombre de unos 28 o 30 años, cabello negro, ojos verdes y ropa post-apocalíptica.

-Fallaste por un poquito-dijo el hombre atrapando el disco y la cuchilla de Sivir.

-Imposible ¿Quién eres, como sobreviviste a mi ataque, como lograste dañarme?-pegunta Xerath resintiendo el golpe en su espalda.

-Primero: me llamo Santiago, Segundo y tercero: Escudo de metal ZY-contesto el hombre mostrándole el escudo.

-¡Pagaras por eso!-grito Xerath furioso.

-Desearía una moneda cada vez que escucho eso-dijo Santiago.

Xerath disparo un orbe de energía, pero Santiago bloqueo el ataque y le lanzo el escudo (estilo capitán América) Xerath esquiva el escudo y dispara otra vez, pero Santiago da un gran salto, el escudo rebota en una columna y regresa Santiago, que lo atrapa a medio vuelo y cae sobre Xerath dañando lo con el escudo, el hechicero grito de dolor, pero aprovechando que Santiago dejo su espalda desprotegida, y lanzo un rayo de energía arcana sobre él y lo golpeo lanzándolo por los aires pero giro y se recupero a medio vuelo, cayendo junto a Sivir, resintiendo el dolor.

-Eres un hueso duro de romper muchacho, pero nadie me impedirá destruir Shurima, ¡como lo hice hace siglos!-grito Xerath abriendo su sarcófago apuntando al disco solar.

-Odio a la gente sin respeto por la historia-dijo Santiago, girando como un remolino y lanzando su escudo, envuelto en con una llama azul.

Antes de que Xerath disparara el escudo golpea. Las chispas de fuego volaban del sarcófago de Xerath. El hechicero trata de resistir, pero fue lanzado fuera del círculo de la ascensión. Mientras caía Xerath logro dispararle una ráfaga de energía arcana al disco solar. Santiago trato de bloquearlo pero fallo, antes de llegar al disco la ráfaga exploto.

-Fallaste-dijo una voz detrás de Santiago.

-Y tú llegas tarde-dijo Santiago volteando y viendo a Nick y Azir parados en la escalera de la ascensión.

-¿Sivir está aquí?-pregunto Nick viendo a Sivir en el piso.

-Ya la había olvidado-dijo Santiago corriendo junto a Sivir. –Sivir...Sivir…despierta-dijo zarandeándola.

Sivir se despertó de repente y golpeo a Santiago.

-¡AY! Así me agradeces por salvarte preciosa-dijo dijo Santiago agarrándose la quijada.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunta Sivir quejándose.

-¿Los conoces?-pregunta Azir.

-Eran parte de banda de forajidos-contesta Sivir levantándose.

-Tú lo has dicho éramos tiempo pasado así que deja de hablarnos como si fueras nuestra jefa después de que nos echaste-dijo Santiago molesto.

-¿Que yo los eche? ¡Ustedes se fueron sin decir nada!-grito señalando a Santiago.

Sivir y Santiago se pusieron a discutir.

-Oiga emperador, mientras los tórtolos se ponen al día, vamos a revisar el oasis-dijo Nick entres risas.

-Cierto vamos-dijo Azir mientras los dos bajaban la escalera de la ascensión.

* * *

Nick y Azir bajan lo más rápido que podían Nasus se Había adelantado para revisar el oasis. Cuando llegaron Nasus estaba peleando con hombre delgado, con el cuerpo vendado, lo que parecía un escudo y una botella con un líquido verde en la espalda. El piso estaba pegajoso, el agua estaba verde, el aire olía a podrido y las plantas que había alrededor se marchitaron.

-Singed-dijo Nick entre dientes.

Azir y Nick corrieron para ayudar a Nasus pero Singed les lanzo una botella a los pies y se quedaron pegados. Singed saco otra botella que exploto. Singed aprovecho la explosión para escapar dejando una nube de veneno detrás de él. Azir y Nick lograron despegarse y llegar con Nasus.

-Nasus el disco solar está a salvo ¿cómo está el oasis?-pregunto Azir con preocupación.

-Es tarde el oasis del amanecer ha muerto-dijo Nasus con tristeza.

-No puede ser-dijo Azir.

-No en mi guardia-dijo Nick sacando de chaqueta una perla verde que lanzo al estanque.

El estaque comenzó a brillar y a sonar como un latido, era cegador, cuando el brillo desapareció el agua y el aire se limpiaron, las plantas revivieron Nasus y Azir se sorprendieron.

-El oasis...volvió a la vida-dijo Nasus aun anonadado.

-¿Como lo hiciste?-Pregunta Azir.

-La joya de la vida-contesta Nick sacando la gema del agua. -Le da vida a lo que toca-dijo guardándola. -Bueno ya nos vamos.

-¿Se van...tan pronto?-pregunta Azir.

-Tenemos que llegar al instituto de la guerra antes de que...

-Antes de ¿qué?-pregunta Nasus.

-No importa tenemos irnos-dijo Sacando un Smartphone. -Oye romeo Viktor, pista, instituto de guerra, ¡ya!-grito colgando la llamada. -Bueno eso fue todo, un placer ayudarles me les voy-dijo mientras un raro circulo apareció debajo de él y antes de que alguien dijera nada Nick desapareció en un pilar de luz.

Fin del flashback.

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que paso espero haber aclarado tus dudas-dijo Azir con las manos cruzadas.

-Solo una...porque fueron al instituto de guerra-dijo Neo desanimado viendo los contadores de Smartphone. -Pero eso no contesta como me reconociste Sivir.

Sivir se quedo en silencio un momento pero luego le contesto:

-Cuando tus hermanos estaban en mi banda se la pasaban hablando de ti, tendría que estar ciega para no reconocerte-contesta Sivir.

-Nick y Santiago ¿hablaban de mi?-pregunto Neo al confundido.

-¿Por qué lo dices como si te sorprendiera?

-No por nada, vamos mumu hay que-dijo Neo levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Ya te vas?-pregunta Azir.

-¿Todos en tu familia son así de apresurados?-pregunta Sivir.

-Si la mayoría lo somos-contesta Neo apresurado rodeando la mesa. -Sivir un placer conocerte linda-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. -Emperador gracias por contarme sobre mis hermanos-dijo dándole un abrazo.

Neo agarro su cápsula, presiono un botón y se encogió. Se la abrocho en el pantalón y agarro a mumu como si fuera un peluche pero en vez de ir a la puerta fueron al borde del balcón.

-Hermano la puerta está para haya-dice Amumu un poco asustado.

-Si ya lo sé-dice Neo subiéndose a la baranda del balcón.

-¿Vas a salir disparado como tus hermanos?-pregunta Azir acercándose a ellos.

-Nop yo puede hacer eso.

-Entonces que ¿vas a volar?-pregunta Sivir.

-Sep.

-¿cómo?-pregunta Amumu que ahora si estaba muy asustado.

-Usare estas-dijo abriendo las alas doradas.

Azir se toco el cuello y se dio cuenta de que no tenía la bufanda.

-Oye devuélveme eso-dijo Azir enojado.

-No se preocupe emperador se las devolveré, a menos que no lo encuentre o que se me olvide-dijo lanzándose del balcón y abriendo las alas, volando sobre la ciudad.

-¡Hermano!

-No tienes que gritar mumu ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué no les dijiste sobre Nick y Santiago?

Ni se quedo en silencio un momento y miro el Smartphone.

Tiempo restante 24 días y 14 horas.

-Es que no quería preocupar los-dijo Neo mientras salían de la ciudad.

* * *

 **bien aquí termina el choque de ascendidos que les pareció.**

 **Y con respecto a las alas iba eliminarlas pero como dije en un principio la historia ya esta casi completa muchas partes no van a tener sentido si ellas, pero Neo solo las tendrá por un tiempo luego cambian de dueño o dueña.**

 **si les gusto dejen su comentario y si no tambien las criticas tambien son bienvenidas.**

 **Bueno gracias por leer Bye.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Si te metes con el toro

**Halo aquí esta el capitulo 9 disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Si te metes con el toro te tocan los cuernos.

La gran barrera, es una cadena montañosa que se extiende de este a oeste a través de valoran, dividiendo el continente en dos grandes pedazos. Su pico más famoso es el monte Targon. Una montaña que se encuentra cerca del centro del continente valoran. Y ahí Neo y Amumu se encontraban escalando el nevado y rocoso pico, pero alguien más los estaba acompañando. Era un gran minotauro con pelo morado, excepto en la cabeza donde era azul y tenia puesto unos grilletes con pedazos de cadena rota.

-Uf, Alistar ¿puedes ir un poco más lento?-pregunta Neo respirando con dificultad y temblando de frio.

-Vamos flacucho tú querías subir a la cima del monte targon, envés de rodear al paso mogron, ahora te aguantas-dijo el minotauro sin detener marcha.

-Hermano ¿crees que fue buena idea subir el monte targon?-pregunta Amumu.

-No, en el momento la idea parecía buena-dijo Neo mientras seguía el paso de Alistar.

-Si fuéramos volando, sería más fácil-dijo Amumu.

-Ya se mumu, no puedo creer que esas tontas alas se hayan quedado sin energía-dijo Neo quejándose.

* * *

Flashback.

Tres días antes.

Neo y Amumu iban volando con las alas que tomaron "Prestadas" del emperador Azir, ya habían salido del desierto de Shurima, y aun volando les llevo cuatros días salir del gran océano de arena. Después de unos dos días más de vuelo, una gran cadena de montañas apareció frente a ellos.

-Mira hermano esa es la gran barrera pasándola esta el instituto de la guerra-dijo Amumu muy animado a un muy ojeroso Neo.

Neo, no había dormido desde que salieron de Shurima, preocupado por Nick y Santiago. Todo lo que quería era encontrar a sus hermanos y descansar.

-Bien-dijo bostezando. –Cuando encontremos a mis hermanos, dormiré por un mes.

-No te preocupes con las alas, pasaremos la gran barrera en poco tiempo-dijo la pequeña momia confiado.

Pero de repente, las alas comenzaron a brillar parpadear y se transformaron de nuevo en la bufanda y cayeron en picada.

-Mumu ¿no sabes que no debes afirmar nada antes de que pase?-Pregunto Neo mientras seguían cayendo.

-¡Lo sientooo!-Grito Amumu llorando.

-No hay problema, solo no lo hagas otra vez, de acuerdo-dijo Neo ahora completamente calmado.

-Ok ¿y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunta Amumu dejando de llorar.

Neo trato de pensar en al pero las vendas sueltas de Amumu le daban en la cara y entonces recordó.

-Mumu has otro paracaídas con tus vendas, pero hazlo rápido, que se nos acaba el cielo-dijo al ver el piso acercarse cada vez más cerca.

Amumu rápidamente estiro sus vendas y las entretejió creando el paracaídas frenando la caída. Iban flotando suavemente, pero de repente una ráfaga de viento, los empuja contra la ladera de una montaña, Neo los protegió dentro de una bola de roca y rodaron hasta la base de la ladera.

-Por poquito no la contamos-Dijo Neo Exhausto rompiendo la bola.

-Sí y ¿no tenías miedo? no gritaste ni una sola vez-Pregunto Amumu.

-Estoy tan cansado que solo puedo gritar por dentro, sigo gritando todavía-dijo Neo sentándose y cerrando los ojos. –Ahora entiendo porque esas alas son para los ascendidos, gastan demasiada energía.

-Y que hacemos ahora.

-Tendremos que caminar-dijo Neo levantándose.

-Deberías dormir un poco, estas despierto hace días-dijo Amumu preocupado.

-Nooo-dijo Neo Bostezando. –Aun puedo seguir vámonos-dijo Neo cargando a Amumu en sus hombros.

-El paso Mogron está a unos kilómetros, podemos ir por ahí, así no tendremos que escalar-dijo Amumu.

-Como digaaaaas-dijo Neo Bostezando.

Caminaron por un pequeño cañón un par de horas, hasta que llegaron a un derrumbe que les cortó el paso.

-¿Y ahora como pasaremos, puedes usar tierra control para moverlas?-pregunta Amumu.

-Con la energía que me queda no creo, pero Lo intentare-dijo bajando a Amumu, y quitándose los zapatos.

En el momento en que sus pies tocaron la piso, Neo sintió algo que venía de abajo del derrumbe.

-Hay alguien atrapado en el derrumbe-dijo Neo sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Puedo sentir las vibraciones que hace, y sea lo que sea es grande.

-Crees que puedas sacarlo.

Neo cerró los ojos y pateo el suelo. En su mente ver una imagen creada por el eco, así pudo ver el punto débil del derrumbe.

-Si quito esa piedra de arriba, lo que sea que está allí podrá salir solo.

Neo trepo por el derrumbe, teniendo cuidado de no mover nada mas, finalmente se poso la roca. Comenzó a moverla con cuidado y al final de un último empujón la lanzo fuera de la pila y casi le cae a Amumu.

-¡Lo siento mumu!-Grito Neo con una pequeña risa bajando del derrumbe.

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar y las rocas salieron volando por los aires y una especie de minotauro salió en estampida.

-¿Alistar?-dijo Amumu.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, Neo levanto una pared de tierra para detenerlo, pero Alistar la pulverizo.

-Up esto me va doler-pensó Neo antes de que Alistar le diera un cabezazo, lanzándolo contra la piedra que quito antes.

-Maldito Noxiano-dijo Alistar, furico y preparándose para acabar a Neo.

En eso Amumu se interpuso protegiendo a Neo.

-Amumu ¿Qué haces aquí? No importa ¿Por qué proteges a ese noxiano?-pregunto el minotauro furioso.

-El no es noxiano, es mi hermano y el te ayudo a salir del derrumbe-dijo Amumu llorando.

-¿Ese flacucho? No inventes-dijo alista sin creer ni una sola palabra.

-¿Viste como hizo aparecer ese muro de tierra no? El controla la tierra, así quito esa piedra-dijo Amumu señalando la piedra.

Cuando Amumu se giro para ver a Neo piso un charco, creyó que eran sus lagrimas pero cuando miro abajo, aterro al ver que el charco era rojo, era la sangre de Neo, Alistar lo había corneado en su estampida y sangraba a borbotones.

-¿Hermano?-pregunto Amumu con voz quebrada.

Alistar se acerco a Neo y soltó un ensordecedor rugido, envolviendo a Neo es un resplandor verde, unos minutos después el resplandor acabo y el sangrado se detuvo.

-Hice lo que podía, el resto depende de él-dijo Alistar sentándose en una piedra.

Neo seguía inconsciente, pero empezó a moverse, a roncar y a balbucear tonterías.

-No princesa salchicha, el hada del pastel de queso me obligo-dijo Neo hablando dormido y babeando.

-Esta bien-dijo Amumu sonriendo. -gracias Alistar.

-Yo lo, cornee y el me ayudo, vaya suerte-dijo Alistar.

-¡Ese gato se come mi lasaña!-dijo Neo hablando dormido.

Alistar y Amumu llevaron a Neo, a una cueva. Estuvo días inconsciente y hablado dormido. De repente, empezó a retorcerse.

-¡Marabella!-Grito Neo despertando, agitado y sudando. -¿Cuanto estuve dormido?

-Una semana, tienes el sueño pesado flacucho-dijo Alistar.

-¡¿Una semana?!-grito Neo sorprendido y mirando su Smartphone. Solamente quedaban once días-dijo tratando de levantarse pero se sentía débil.

-Cálmate hermano perdiste mucha sangre-dijo Amumu.

-Momentito y lo arreglo-dijo Neo desabrochando la capsula de su pantalón y la agrando otra vez, tomo su botiquín y saco un frasco que decía O+, Neo saco unas píldoras rojos y se comió un puñado de ellas. Sintió como las fuerzas le regresaban mientras más comía. –Ya siento la sangre correr otra vez-dijo guardando el botiquín Y levantándose.

-¿Ya estás bien?-pregunta Amumu.

-Sí, pero tengo tanta hambre que me comería un toro-dijo Neo bromeando y luego volteo ver a Alistar.

-Que ni se te ocurra-dijo Alistar serio.

-Hey, tú eres Alistar ¿no? el que estaba bajo el derrumbe ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Neo sonriendo.

-Déjame ver, casi te mato y tú me preguntas si soy yo el que está bien-pregunta el minotauro extrañado.

-También fuiste tú el que me curo, eres un buen toro-dijo montándose la capsula en la espalda. -¿Sabes que tan lejos está el paso Mogron?

-Como a dos semanas-contesta Alistar.

-Um, ¿y por el monte targon?-pregunto Neo mirando el mapa de su Smartphone.

-Ustedes solos, como un mes, conmigo tres días-dijo con tono presumido.

-¿Y por qué no usamos las alas del amanecer?-pregunta Amumu.

-Es una montaña enorme, me quedaría sin energía antes de llegar a la cima-dijo cargando a Amumu en sus hombros. -Además si espero a llegar hasta la cima, puedo volar el resto del camino.

-Ah, así si-dijo Amumu.

-¿Qué dices Alistar nos llevas arriba?-pregunta Neo.

-Te debo una por ayudarme con el derrumbe, los llevare a la cima pero nada mas-dijo el minotauro con los brazos cruzados.

-De acuerdo y ¿Cómo subimos arriba?-Pregunta Neo.

-Solo súbete-dijo Alistar dándole la espalda.

Neo no lo pensó dos veces y se subió al lomo de Alistar.

-¡Sujétate flacucho!-grito Alistar arrancando en estampida, saliendo de la cueva.

Neo y Amumu, casi se caen pero Neo logro aferrarse. En menos de una hora, ya estaban subiendo por la helada ladera del monte targon y Neo comenzó a temblar como gelatina, haciendo reír a Alistar.

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

-Alistar ¿cu…cuánto fa…falta?-pregunta Neo titilando.

-Ya casi llegamos ¿de qué te quejas flacucho? te hice caballito casi todo el camino hasta aquí-dijo Alistar, algo irritado por las quejas de Neo.

-Me congelo y es difícil respirar-dijo Neo quejándose.

De repente los rayos del sol bañaron a los tres y alegrándole el día a Neo.

-Que rico calorcito-dijeron Neo y Amumu al mismo tiempo.

-Bien lo prometido es deuda, he aquí la cima del monte targon-dijo Alistar.

-¿Pero qué?-pregunto Neo sorprendido al ver una enorme ciudad en la cima del una montaña como el monte targon. – ¿Por qué no me dijeron que había una ciudad aquí?

-No preguntaste-dijo Amumu.

-Bien hasta aquí llegue yo, estamos a mano-dijo Alistar.

-Gracias por traernos Alistar y ten cuidado con los derrumbes-dijo Neo bromeando y dándole la mano.

-Ha ha ha, no abuces de tu suerte flacucho-dice el minotauro frunciendo el seño.

-Perdón-dijo Neo ligeramente intimidado.

-Adiós Amumu-dijo Alistar frotándole la cabeza al pequeñín.

-Adiós Alistar-dijo Amumu.

Luego el minotauro dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar la montaña. Después de que se fue Neo saco su Smartphone y según los contadores solo tenían cinco días para llegar al Instituto de la guerra.

-¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo para salvar a Nick y Santiago?-pregunta Amumu viendo a Neo con ojos tristes.

-No lo se, espero que si.

* * *

 **Comentarios, contribuciones, criticas, alabanzas, etc yo los leeré. Bye.**

 **Alexander Bundoc.**


	10. Capítulo 10: ¡ESTO ES TARGOOON!

**Halo ¿como estan todos? aqui les traigo el capitulo 10 y por el titulo pueden saber de que tratara.**

 **A antes de comenzar quiero darles gracias por llegar a este punto, por sus views y re** **views, realmente no esperaba que nadie leyera esto, ya que solo lo hago por diversión, pero aun así me alegra que les guste o por lo menos que los entretenga.**

 **Resumen del ultimo capitulo: Neo y Amumu salieron de Shurima pero las alas del amanecer se quedaron sin energía al llegar a la gran barrera, por lo que Neo y Amumu se vieron forzados a encaminarse al paso mogron, pero en el camino se toparon con derrumbe del que salvaron a Alistar el minotauro, tras una confucion de Alistar Neo quedo inconsciente una semana, pero gracias a Alistar llegaron a la cima del monte targon, ahora solo falta cinco días para llegar al instituto de guerra.**

 **Bien sin mas aqui esta el capitulo diez, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Capitulo 10: ¡ESTO-ES-TARGOOON!

La ciudad de la tribu Rakkor era grande bañada por la luz del sol, los edificios eran al estilo de la antigua Grecia, había grandes estatua de águilas y banderas con un escudo de águila por todos lados. Todo era muy bonito, pero a Neo lo único que le interesaba era una cosa:

-¿Donde hay comida Mumu? Muero de hambre-Pregunto Neo tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

-En el monte Targon la comida es difícil de encontrar, no creo que podamos conseguir comida fácilmente-dijo Amumu en los hombros de Neo.

-Si tengo hambre, siempre encuentro comida, pero necesito altura sujétate-dijo Neo trepando a una estatua (estilo parkour).

Atrayendo así la atención de todos alrededor, Neo aun traía puesta la ropa de Shurima, por lo que la gente lo miraba con rareza.

Neo inhalo profundamente, y una suave brisa trajo consigo un aroma que alegro el estomago de Neo.

-Pan-murmuro Neo para sí.

Acto seguido salto y se echo a correr, guiado por el delicioso aroma. Corrió llegando a la zona más alta de la ciudad era más elegante. Finalmente dieron a la fuente del aroma. Era una panadería, Neo entro sin pensarlo dos veces, adentro había unas cuantas mesas con gente conversando y un aparador con panes recién horneados y algunos postres perfumando el lugar con su aroma, Neo estaba babeando.

-Buenos días ¿en qué puedo serviles?-pregunto Amablemente la muchacha que atendía el mostrador.

-Pan, pan pan pan ¡PAN!-grito Neo haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

-Claro serian tres mil doscientos oros, por favor-dijo la muchacha.

Amumu abrió los ojos, era muy caro. Neo se bajo a Amumu de los hombros y abrió su cápsula, acto seguido vacío un montón de oro en el mostrador. Ahora fue la muchacha la que abrió los ojos atónita, eso sí era mucho oro.

-Hermano ¿de dónde sacaste todo eso oro?-pregunto Amumu sorprendido.

-La selva de kumungu ¡PAN!-grito Neo, sacando a la muchacha del shock.

Ella y otros empleados de la panadería empezaron servirle panes a Neo, que se sentó en una mesa vacía junto a la puerta, los panes desaparecían tan rápido como los servían a Neo.

-Esta delicioso, Mumu ¿por qué no pruebas un poco?-dijo Neo antes de meterse un croassant en la boca.

-No necesito comer-contesto la momia.

-No dije que comas solo que pruebes, abre una mordidita-dijo acercándole un pan a la boca.

Amumu mordió el pan y sus se iluminaron estaba delicioso, luego el también empezó a comer.

-No que no-dijo Neo mordiendo un pan.

Un rato después salieron de la panadería, Amumu estaba satisfecho pero Neo seguía zampando.

-No puedo creer que todavía tengas hambre hermano-dijo Amumu con pesadez.

-Hace una semana que no como, tengo hambre ¿sí?-dijo Neo con un pan en su boca.

Caminaron un rato por la parte alta ciudad y todos volteaban a verlos con extrañeza y desprecio.

-Oye hermano, ¿por qué todos nos miran así?-pregunta Amumu.

-Por que tú eres montón de vendas ambulante y yo estoy vestido como para las mil noches de Arabia-contesta Neo bromeando.

-¿No te importa lo piensen de ti?

-¿Por qué me importaría? ni siquiera los conozco.

Amumu le sorprendió la confianza Neo tenia, a él si le importaba por esa mirada era la misma con la todos lo veían siempre, por eso no entendía como hacia Neo para ser así.

-Pero ¿no te preocupa ni un poquito la manera en que ven los demás?-pregunto la momia triste.

-Mumu yo soy como soy y si a los demás no les gusta haya ellos-dijo montándose a Amumu en los hombros. -Ahora vamos tenemos que seguir el viaje.

Des pues de un rato caminando regresaron a la parte baja de la ciudad, donde se escucharon muchos gritos.

-¿Y eso?-pregunta Neo.

-Viene de aquel coliseo-contesto Amumu señalando un enorme coliseo.

-Vamos a ver-dijo Neo corriendo hacia el coliseo dominado por la curiosidad.

Al entrar en el coliseo, Neo y Amumu tuvieron que taparse los oídos, por los gritos de la gente en las gradas, en la arena del coliseo había dos chicos pelando y eran vitoreados por la multitud.

-Wau no sabía que tenía combates aquí arriba-dijo Neo entusiasmado.

-Es el rito de Kor, en la tribu Rakkor todos viven para el combate y cuando cumplen 16 se enfrentan por el derecho a tener una de las armas reliquia de la tribu-explico Amumu triste.

-Eso es genial, sabes mucho hermanito-dijo Neo sin apartar la vista de la arena.

De pronto uno de los peleadores logro desarmar a su rival y dejarlo en el suelo, lo que encendió las gradas en gritos de júbilo, Neo se dejo llevar por emoción de la multitud y empezó a gritar.

-¡Termínalo!-

-¡Acabalo!-

-¡Hazlo pedazos!-

-¡Destrúyelo!-

-¡Mátalo!-

Esos comentarios hicieron que la emoción de Neo pasara a ser confusión.

-Que lo mate ¿por qué están diciendo eso?-pregunta Neo.

-Así es el Rito de Kor, el ganador recibe un arma reliquia y el perdedor muere-dijo Amumu con tristeza.

La cara de Neo paso de confusa a una combinación de triste y molesta.

-Eso es horrible-Murmuro Neo, Bajándose a Amumu de los hombros. -Pase lo que pase quédate aquí Mumu.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-pregunta Amumu.

-Algo tonto-contesta Neo antes de correr por la escalera a la arena.

El luchador estaba a punto de segar la vida de su rival. Neo al verlo, salto de la mitad de la escalera y aterrizo deslizándose sobre sus rodillas y golpeando el borde de la arena. Al golpearlo levanto un muro de tierra entre los jóvenes. El coliseo quedo en total silencio, nadie entendía que acababa de suceder. El juez, líder de los Rakkor se levanto indignado y se acerco a la arena.

-¿Que acaba de suceder? ¿Quién es responsable de esta ofensa?-pregunto dando manotazo al aire.

Neo salto adentro de la arena, aterrizo sobre el muro y grito a todo pulmón:

-¡Fui yo!-dijo ganándose las miras de todos en el coliseo, incluyendo la furiosa mirada de juez.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Forastero ¿Por qué interrumpes nuestro sagrado rito?-pregunta el Juez enfurecido.

-Por que está mal-contesta Neo deshaciendo el muro de tierra.

-¿Que está mal?-

-Tomar la vida de alguien, solo por un arma, ¡¿acaso un arma vale más para ustedes que la vida de uno de los suyos?!-grito Neo.

-¡Ya basta! no tenemos porque tolerar insultos de alguien que ni siquiera pertenece aquí, si ese muchacho es débil, entonces merece la muerte por deshonrar a la tribu-dijo el juez recriminando le a Neo.

-Una tribu solo es tan fuerte como el más débil de sus integrantes, si él es débil significa que ustedes también lo son-dijo Neo señalando al Juez.

Esas palabras hicieron que Neo se ganara las miradas furiosas y los abucheos de todos en el Coliseo.

-Interrumpir nuestro rito fue una terrible ofensa, pero llamar a nuestra tribu débil es imperdonable, Guardias ¡mátenlos!-ordeno el Juez a los guerreros que cuidaban la arena.

-Lo sabia son débiles-dijo Neo con decepción.

-¡¿Qué?!- juez bien cabreado.

-Alguien que en verdad es fuerte, reconoce que lo es y por eso no se ofende si llaman débil-explico Neo ganándose más insultos de la multitud.

Los guardias estaban a punto de atacar a Neo pero fueron detenidos por el juez.

-¡Alto!-grito el Juez dejando el coliseo en silencio. -¿Reconoces tu fuerza?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Neo confundido.

-Dijiste que alguien fuerte, reconoce que lo es, contesta ¿reconoces tu fuerza?

-Bueno no es una cosa así que digan que bruto que fuerte es este tipo, pero si reconozco mi fuerza.

-Entonces hagamos un reto, si ustedes ganan, el muchacho y tú vivirán…

-Y el rito de Kor, ya no será una pelea a Muerte-agrego Neo.

-Muy bien, pero si pierden ambos morirán-dijo el juez con una sonrisa malvada.

-Obvio-dijo Neo fastidiado. –OK vamos allá ¿Cuál será el reto?

-El reto es que los dos deben enfrentar a trescientos guerreros Rakkor-dijo Juez horrorizando al muchacho.

-Me suena bien a mí, ¡ADELANTE!-grito Neo entusiasmado.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito el muchacho. -¿estás loco? Son guerreros Rakkor cada uno tiene la fuerza de diez hombres y nosotros somos solo dos.

Neo vio lo herido que estaba el chico y no podía dejarlo pelear así.

-Disculpe juez-dijo Neo levantando la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-El chico esta malherido, no está en condiciones de pelear, así que yo enfrentare el reto solo ¿si le parece?-dijo Neo tirando la quijada de muchos en el coliseo.

-¿Qué harás qué?-dijo el muchacho.

-¿Qué harás qué?-dijo el Juez.

-¿Qué hará qué?-dijo Amumu.

-¿Qué haré qué? A si pelear solo-dijo Neo sonriendo.

-Ahora no hay duda, estás loco-dijo el muchacho.

-Está bien puedes pelear solo, pero eso no cambia el trato, si pierdes ambos morirán-dijo el Juez serio.

-Muy bien a darle entonces-dijo Neo golpeando sus puños con entusiasmo.

El juez dio la orden y trescientos guerreros entraron a la arena, armados con lanzas y escudos.

-Juez una última cosa, si mi cabeza toca el suelo aunque sea una vez pierdo-dijo Neo quitándose la capsula de la espalda.

-Muy bien, ya basta charlas comienza la pelea-dijo el juez dando la señal a los guerreros para atacar.

Los guerreros se abalanzaron sobre Neo que seguía inmóvil en el centro de la arena.

 _En la mente de Neo._

Bien _su ventaja: ellos machos y son muchos. Mi ventaja soy más rápido y más ágil. –Además tengo la tierra control, pero no voy a usarla sería muy aburrido. –Ag no debí llamarlos débiles están enojadotes… un momento ¡FURIA!_

-¡Eso es!-grito mientras dos guerreros se acercaban a él. –Espíritu del mono-dijo brillando con luz naranja.

Neo corrió y se puso en medio de dos guerreros, ambos lo atacaron y él se quito, haciendo que chocaran y ambos cayeron inconscientes. Mas guerreros atacaron a Neo y no se quedo quieto, corrió entre los soldados, que no paraban de golpearse entre ellos, Neo ni siquiera estaba peleando, el solo usaba el espíritu del mono y la furia de los guerreros, para saltar y desviar los ataques de las lanzas contra ellos. Hasta se estaba divirtiendo. La gente y el juez no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, los guerreros más feroces de valoran, se estaban venciendo a sí mismos. Tras una hora de combate, ya quedaban menos de cien guerreros. De pronto el brillo desapareció, Neo sintió que le faltaba el aliento, le costaba respirar y su visión estaba borrosa. Uno de los guerreros lo derribo, pero logro reaccionar e interponer su brazo, y hacer una vuelta de carro, para alejarse antes de que lo golpearan de nuevo, antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo. A Neo aun le faltaba el aire y no tuvo más opción que levantar un pilar de tierra, para salir del alcance de los guerreros y los insultos de la gente no se hicieron esperar.

-Cobarde-

-Baja y pelea-

-Miedoso-

Amumu solo podía observar a su hermano luchando por respirar. En el pilar Neo todavía se preguntaba que estaba pasando.

-Ya baja de ahí ¿piensas que estas a salvo por que estas en lo alto?-pregunto uno de los guerreros escalando por el pilar.

Al escuchar esto Neo se golpeo la frente con mano.

-¡Lo alto!, Neo tonto, se te olvido que estas a yo no sé cuantos metros sobre el nivel del mar-dijo para sí mismo.

Más guerreros escalaban el pilar. Neo se sentó en posición de loto, cerró los ojos y exhalo lenta y profundamente, mientras los guerreros se acercaban cada vez más a él. Hasta que finalmente uno estaba frente a Neo y desenfundo su espada.

-Hora de que tu cabeza toque el suelo-dijo el guerrero poniendo la espada en el cuello de Neo, que seguía inmóvil. -¿Ahora como escaparas de esta?-pregunto elevando su espada.

-Bajando-contesto Neo derrumbando el pilar, que cayó sobre la mitad de los guerreros dejándolos inconscientes el piso.

El derrumbe levanto una nube de polvo, y Neo se aprovecho de eso para atacar, se lanzo contra los Rakkor con el espíritu del mono, era su turno de ir a la ofensiva. El polvo tenía segados a todo los guerreros, incluyendo a Neo, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero él podía detectarlos sintiendo sus vibraciones. Se movía a toda velocidad golpeando y pateando a los guerreros que no veían venir sus ataques. El brillo, delato a Neo varias veces y fue golpeado por los guerreros con buenos reflejos. En las gradas, la gente solamente podía ver un brillo naranja, moviéndose de un lado a otro en la nube. Hasta que de pronto el brillo desapareció. Esto preocupo a Amumu, que corrió al borde de la Arena y grito:

-¡HERMANO!-

La nube se disperso para revelar a los guerreros Rakkor, tendidos en el suelo y a Neo de pie. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y tenia heridas por todo el cuerpo, la bufanda era lo único que no tenía un solo rasguño. -Exhalo profundamente, abrió los ojos y miro alrededor.

-Imposible-dijo el juez sin creer lo que pasó.

-¡Hermano!-grito Amumu feliz al verlo a salvo. -¡Ganaste!-dijo a punto de saltar a la arena.

-¡QUÉDATE AHÍ MUMU, ESTO NO SE A ACABADO!-grito Neo frenando a Amumu y confundiendo a todos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el Juez confundido.

-Juez, usted dijo que pelearía con trescientos guerreros Rakkor y yo solo conté doscientos noventa y nueve, falta uno.

De repente, se escucho un estruendo y todos elevaron la vista al cielo gritando un nombre:

-¡Pantheon!-

-¡Pantheon!-

-¡Pantheon!-

-¡Pantheon!-

-¡Pantheon!-

-¡Pantheon!-

-No esperábamos que vencieras ni siquiera a uno, pero ahora tendrás que enfrentar al guerrero fuerte de la tribu Rakkor, nuestro campeón: ¡Pantheon!-grito el juez y todos en las gradas explotaron en júbilo.

El estruendo se escucho otra vez y al cayó del cielo, estrellándose en el centro de la arena y lanzando a todos los que estaban ahí por los aires. Neo también pero logro aterrizar dando una pirueta. Aun estaba algo aturdido, pero Neo logro distinguir a alguien en el centro de la arena. Era un hombre de rostro pétreo, vestía un casco estilo griego, una gran capa y estaba armado con un escudo y una lanza. Los ojos de el hombre rojos como fuego, se cruzaron con los de Neo que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

-Hermano, ten cuidado Pantheon un campeón-

-¿Campeón? Ahí no ¿cuántos de ustedes hay?-pregunto Neo corriendo contra Pantheon.

Pantheon reacciono y le arrojo su lanza como si fuera una flecha. Neo apenas logro esquivarla, paso cortándole la mejilla, Pantheon salto sobre Neo, lo golpeo con su escudo y lo aturdió, luego se barrio contra sus pies, tumbándolo, pero Neo logro reaccionar y girar con su brazo antes de caer. Pantheon recupero su lanza y ataco tan rápido como si fueran cien lanzas, Neo no pudo evitarlo, solamente pudo cubrirse con sus brazos, que no le ofrecieron mucha protección, ya que uno de los ataque le atravesó el brazo izquierdo.

Pantheon salto y arrojo su lanza clavándola en el suelo y aprovechando eso, se sujeto a lanza y giro como una hélice, para derribar a Neo pero él se negaba a caer y aterrizo con su otro brazo a centímetros de que su cabeza tocara el suelo y se alejo dando piruetas en reversa con una mano. Neo sangraba mucho y no podía mover el brazo donde le dio la lanza, además estaba luchando para nivelar su respiración o si no podría morir de una hipo asfixia. Pantheon observaba a Neo con detenimiento, preguntándose cómo fue que alguien como él, pudo vencer a casi trescientos guerreros Rakkor.

Tras unos segundos la pelea se reanudo, los golpes de Pantheon eran muy fuertes, pero Neo logro esquivarlos y regresarle algunos, gracias a su tornado Spinjitzu, sin embargo tras una larga contienda a Neo ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas y Ahora solo podía usar sus piernas, ya que Pantheon le hirió el otro brazo, Pantheon siguió arremetiendo contra Neo, pero de pronto Neo hizo un movimiento en falso y Pantheon le atravesó el estomago con la lanza, Neo quedo inmóvil y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-Esto se acabo, no te sientas mal, para ti es un privilegio morir a mis pies-dijo Pantheon que arranco la ensangrentada lanza de Neo y alejándose.

Neo permaneció de pie un momento y luego se desplomo hacia el frente, ya no tenía fuerzas, su visión empezó a oscurecerse, la derrota era segura.

-¡HERMANO, NO TE RINDAS!-grito Amumu llorando.

Neo abrió los ojos al escucharlo, reacciono rápido e interpuso su pierna para detener la caída, muy adolorido pero aun así logro pararse de lado y voltear la cabeza hacia Pantheon.

-¡Oye rodilludo, aun sigo de pie!-grito a Pantheon, que se detuvo al oírlo.

-No sabes cuándo rendirte ¿verdad?-pregunto Pantheon volteando.

-Aun que el enemigo te rompa brazos y piernas levántate y pelea, por los que confían y siempre encontraras la fuerza para levantar y luchar por ellos-dijo Neo volteando a ver a Amumu. -Gracias por no dejarme caer Mumu.

Lo que hizo Amumu derramara más lágrimas, pero no de tristeza sino de alegría. Amumu, no era el único, las palabras de Neo, también conmovieron a una mujer de cabello naranja y armadura dorada que observaba el encuentro desde las gradas. Le conmovía, que estuviera dispuesto a levantarse una y otra vez, para no defraudar a los que confiaban en el.

-No sabía que tuvieras un hermano Amumu-dijo la mujer acercándose a Amumu.

-¿Leona?-dijo Amumu sorprendido. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escuche que un muchacho irrumpió en el coliseo Rakkor, interrumpió el rito de Kor y acepto enfrentarse a trescientos guerreros Rakkor, sentí curiosidad por saber quien estaba tan loco para hacer eso-dijo Leona recargándose en el borde de la arena.

-El es mi hermano, Neo-dijo Amumu sonriendo.

-Me alegro por ti, pero tu hermano esta en problemas, conozco a Pantheon y se que no parara hasta que tu hermano este muerto, tenemos que detener la pelea antes que...

-No mi hermano dijo que el ganaría y yo le creo-

-Espero que tengas razón-

-Muy conmovedor, pero ya que tu cuerpo no dejara caer tu cabeza, tendré que arrancarla-dijo Pantheon antes de lanzarse contra Neo.

Neo no tubo mas alternativa, que usar pierna para desviar la lanza de Pantheon y estrellarla con fuerza en el piso partiéndola a la mitad, luego aprovecho que tenia a atrapado el brazo Pantheon, para impulsarse, girar y darle una patada en la cabeza tirándole el casco. Termino girando de nuevo para darle otra patada y lanzarlo lejos de él. Tras un momento Pantheon logra recuperarse, ver su arma partida en dos.

-Mi arma reliquia, imposible-dijo Pantheon sin creerlo.

-¿Imposible? Lo único imposible es lo imposible amigo-dijo Neo sonriendo.

-Pagaras por seo-dijo Pantheon antes de saltar contra Neo.

-Espíritu del mono-dijo Neo envolviéndose en su aura naranja.

Justo cuando Pantheon iba a golpear a Neo, este comenzó a arremeter con una lluvia de golpes a Pantheon, que se resguardo con su escudo. Para Neo, cada golpe era una agonía, pero aun así no se detuvo.

-Tal vez hayas roto mi lanza, pero mi escudo no cederá, ¡VAS A CAER!-grito Pantheon furioso.

Neo no escucho a Pantheon parecía inconsciente y no detuvo su ataque. Pantheon sonrío al ver que brotaba sangre de sus brazos, pensó que Neo estaba por ceder. Pero de pronto, el bombardeo de golpes se intensifico. Pantheon sintió que era empujado y su escudo se llenaba de abolladuras. Hasta que de la nada el escudo cedió y Pantheon recibió la lluvia de puñetazos, que eran como piedras al rojo vivo. Pantheon no iba a ceder, trato de regresarle el ataque pero solo logro ser empujado por los golpes.

-No, no voy a perder ¡NO!-grito Pantheon, antes de que Neo le asestara un último y contundente golpe, que lanzo la pared de la arena.

La gente se quedo muda, al ver a Pantheon luchando por mantenerse de pie, en el borde de la arena. Los ojos de Neo estaban rojos y llenos de furia, se posaron en el. El aura de Neo desapareció y concentro todo en su puño.

-¡ESTO-ES-TARGOOON!-grito Neo antes de lanzarse contra Pantheon.

Leona no podía de permitir que Neo llegara hasta Pantheon. Sabía que si lo lograba lo mataría, así que tomo su espada y escudo y salto a la arena. Corrió hasta quedar entre Pantheon y el ataque de Neo.

-¡DETENTE!-grito Leona tratando de que Neo entrara en razón, pero este no detuvo su ataque.

-¡Hazte a un lado Leona! Esta es mi pelea-grito Pantheon.

-No Pantheon, este encuentro se termino-dijo Leona desplegando su escudo.

El llameante puño de Neo colisiono, con el gran y resplandeciente escudo de Leona y cuando chocaron, se libero un estruendo, que lleno el coliseo. Era como el sonido de un martillo, chocando contra una campana. Leona fue empujada atrás por el golpe, hasta estar a centímetros de Pantheon. El puño de Neo, aun estaba pegado al escudo de Leona, respiraba profundamente y su mirada parecía perdida. Tras un momento los ojos de Neo, volvieron a la normalidad y se cruzaron con los de leona.

-Gracias...por detenerme-dijo Neo jadeando.

-De nada, tú no querías matar a nadie, solo te dejaste llevar-contesto leona sonriendo amablemente.

-Tu si entiendes chica, por cierto lamento lo de tu escudo-dijo Neo con tristeza.

-¿Mi escudo?-pregunto Leona mirando su escudo, que de pronto empezó a llenarse de grietas y acto seguido se rompió en pedazos.

-¿Cómo? Pregunto Leona con los ojos abiertos. -¿Cómo pudiste romper mi escudo?

-La lanza y el escudo de Pantheon y ahora el escudo que perteneció al héroe del sol ¿quién demonios es ese chico?-pregunto el juez estupefacto.

-La furia del dios de los monos, mi ataque más fuerte y lo último que me quedaba-dijo Neo apartando su mano de roto escudo de leona. -Si te hace sentir mejor, creo que me fracture la mano, al romper tu escudo-dijo sujetándose el puño.

-Bueno, bueno creo que como tú y Pantheon no pueden seguir, es un empate-dijo leona mirando a su amigo.

-No aun puedo-dijo Pantheon caminado hacia Neo.

-Pantheon-

-No leona, un guerrero Rakkor pelea hasta el final-dijo sin detener el paso.

Leona estaba por replicarle, pero las piernas le fallaron a Pantheon y se desplomo al frente. Pero fue atrapado por Neo.

-¡LA BATALLA ACABO, NINGUNO DE LOS DOS PUEDE CONTINUAR, ES UN EMPATE!-dijo Neo alzando su brazo y el de Pantheon, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Cualquier otro guerrero, me habría dejado caer y se habría dejado caer y se llevaría la victoria-dijo Pantheon confundido.

-Por dos razones: uno, un guerrero vive para la batalla, pero también sabe cuando la batalla acabo y la nuestra acabo en empate, si hubiera dicho que gane estaría mintiendo y yo no soy un mentiroso. Y dos, no soy un guerrero, soy un sanador amigo, yo salvo vidas no las quito-dijo Neo.

-Eso es muy honorable-dijo Leona.

-Muy bien chico, no ganaste el desafío, pero tampoco perdiste, así que tu y el muchacho vivirán-dijo el Juez caminando hacia los tres.

-¿Qué hay del Rito Kor?-pregunto Neo.

-El Rito Kor, seguirá como siempre-contesta el Juez amargamente.

-Que mal-dijo Neo desanimado. -Bueno obtuve toda la barra de chocolate, pero al menos una mordida-dijo con un poco mas de optimismo.

Amumu salto a la arena y corrió abrazar a Neo. Pero se aparto al ver lo malherido que estaba.

-Hermano ¿estás bien?-pregunto con Amumu con preocupación.

-Sí, esas heridas se ven graves-dijo Leona que sostenía a Pantheon.

-¿Están bromeando? Me siento genial-contesto Neo animado. -Pero ahora si me está doliendo un poco y ahora duele mucho y ahora voy a desmayarme, y-ya-me-fui-dijo desplomándose al piso, antes de que nadie pudiera atraparlo.

-¡Hermano!-

-Tenemos que llevarlo con un sanador, rápido-dijo Leona.

El juez cargo a Neo seguido de Amumu sacando a Neo de la arena.

Desde lo más alto, una mujer encapuchada, miraba los restos del escudo de Leona en la arena y luego sus ojos se posaron en Neo con curiosidad.

-Interesante-dijo antes de ver a Neo ser llevado fuera de la arena.

* * *

 **Bien es fue el capitulo diez muy largo lo se pero estaba inspirado.**

 **Iba dividirlo en partes pero se abría visto extraño, el próximo no sera tan largo.**

 **Antes de que digan "este tipo ya fedeo a Neo" voy aclara unas cosas:**

 **1 Si leyeron bien verán que Neo solo venció a 49 guerreros que no podían verlo y si quedo herido por eso imaginen si hubiera peleado contra todos y Pantheon.**

 **2 Neo no gano por que eso cambiaría rito kor lo que cambiaría el lore original del juego y yo quiero respetarlo lo mas que sea posible.**

 **3 Las armas no se rompieron solo así ya verán por que se rompieron en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Pero eso sera el próximo año Feliz Navidad y un prospero año nuevo.**

 **Y ya saben si les gusto comenten y si no tambien las criticas son bienvenidas.**

 **Alexander Bundoc**


End file.
